Les affaires de familles ne sont pas toujours simples à gérer
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: UA - Petits ou longs textes sur les affaires de familles. Pairing Destiel. 1er texte défi fête des mères. 2ème texte, défi fête des pères
1. Maman, j'ai quelque chose à te dire

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **voici un texte écrit pour un défi pour la fête des mères**

 **défi proposé sur le groupe Défis pairing fanfictions :**

 **défi fête des mamans**  
 **Fandom : à choix**  
 **Pairing : à choix mais M/M obligatoire  
Nombre de mots max : 15'000  
Publication : un os le 28 mai pour la fête des mères française  
Image: obligatoire  
Thème : ''maman, je me suis marié le mois dernier avec un homme.''  
Univers : UA ou Canon  
Genre : Fluffy ou drama**

 **J'ai donc choisit d'écrire sur le fandom Supernatural et sur le pairing Destiel (oui, encore)**

 **ceci est plus ou moins un UA (il y a quand même un peu de surnaturel)**

 **J'ai pensé un bon moment que je dépasserais les 15'000 mot et en fait, non. ce texte en fait 13'410 . de ce côté-là, le défi est relevé.**

 **Ce texte est posté comme un OS aujourd'hui mais il y aura une suite. la fin le laisse suggérer, mais ça viendra plus tard.**

 **SPN et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun bénéfice avec ce texte.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction et son aide précieuse et fortement appréciée.**

 **Merci à La Devoreuse de Livres pour son aide.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et toutes**

* * *

Les Winchester. Monsieur, madame et leurs deux enfants. Dean, l'aîné et Sam, le cadet. Une famille somme toute assez banale comme des millions d'autres vivant aux Etats-Unis.

La famille vivait à Lawrence au Kansas. Les enfants avaient grandi dans cette jolie petite ville paisible, entourés de leurs parents, John et Mary.

Mary était une mère aimant, possédant une autorité naturelle sans devoir élever la voix plus que nécessaire. John était un bon père, bien qu'il fût parfois un peu rude et brute, surtout envers son fils aîné qui, selon lui, se devait de suivre ses pas et de se trouver un métier dans la marine… Mais Dean en avait décidé autrement quelques années plus tôt. Il était parti du Kansas pour aller à Sioux Falls dans le Dakota du Sud quand il avait vu dans le journal qu'un type du nom de Robert Singer cherchait un apprenti pour lui confier par la suite son garage. Et Dean était donc devenu garagiste. Le métier lui plaisait, le Dakota du Sud lui plaisait, sa vie lui plaisait. Depuis quatre ans, Dean vivait chez Bobby et lui tenait compagnie quand il n'était pas en train de bosser dans le garage.

Sam Winchester, avait quant à lui choisi de faire des études de droit à Standford et tout se passait bien pour lui. Il venait d'obtenir son diplôme avec d' excellentes notes et sa vie s'annonçait parfaite auprès de sa petite amie Jessica avec laquelle il s'apprêtait à prendre un appartement à Lawrence, au Kansas. Il avait décidé de revenir s'installer auprès de ses parents. Enfin, surtout près de sa maman. Il aimait son père, mais leurs relations étaient tendues. John, n'ayant pas pu compter sur son aîné pour s'engager dans les marines, avait alors pensé que son cadet allait suivre ses traces, mais il n'en fut rien et le père avait passé les dernières années à le reprocher à Sam.

Mary aurait aimé qu'au moins un de ses fils suive les traces de son mari. Parce que ça aurait fait plaisir à John et que l'ambiance familiale en aurait été grandement améliorée, mais elle faisait avec et servait souvent de médiatrice entre ses fils et leur père quand ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble.

Sam et Dean étaient assez proches. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup, mais malheureusement, se voyaient peu à cause de la distance qui les tenait éloignés l'un de l'autre. Cependant, ils s'appelaient très souvent. Sam fut donc très rapidement mis au courant de la façon dont marchaient les affaires de son grand frère. Ça roulait bien, même trop bien et Dean n'arrivait plus à gérer la paperasse depuis un moment. Aussi Sam avait-il demandé autour de lui qui serait apte à aider Dean et une amie lui avait conseillé un homme qu'elle connaissait. Natif et habitant de Pontiac dans l'Illinois. Un certain monsieur Novak, que Sam avait eu au téléphone quelques jours plus tard et que Dean avait accueilli dans son bureau quelques semaines après. Le type semblait parfait. Gentil, serviable, aimant les chiffres et la comptabilité. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Dean.

N'ayant pas d'attaches à Pontiac, il était venu s'installer à Sioux Falls, à deux pas du garage de Bobby Singer et de fil en aiguille, était devenu un ami de Dean Winchester. Puis, son meilleur ami.

Les deux hommes s'entendaient à merveille et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et Bobby trouvait parfois cette proximité un peu louche, mais il ne faisait pas de commentaires, il n'était pas là pour ça. Sam aussi s'était rapidement rendu compte que ça collait bien entre Dean et son nouvel ami et s'amusait parfois à charrier son frère à propos de leur complicité. Dean ne s'énervait pas outre mesure, avec Sam, ça ne servait à rien, à part lui donner encore plus envie de l'emmerder. Et puis, Dean n'aimait pas parler de sa vie privée. Il n'y était pas habitué. Son père l'avait formé depuis son plus jeune âge à être un bon soldat, un dur à cuire et un homme, un vrai, qui ne se répand pas en pleurnicheries et autres jérémiades comme une gonzesse ! Selon les critères de son père, évidemment, Dean avait été très bien formaté. Si bien qu'il n'osait pas se rebeller contre John et encore moins lui parler de lui-même. Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé.

Chaque fois qu'il devait mentir à son père, il se sentait mal, mais le faisait parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. On ne pouvait pas se planter devant John Winchester pour lui avouer certaines choses dérangeantes ou même honteuses. Alors Dean se taisait, depuis des années… depuis toujours, en fait.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam sortit son sac de voyage de son coffre et se tourna pour regarder la bâtisse devant lui. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus beau du coin, mais c'était là que son frère vivait, alors l'esthétique, il n'en avait rien à faire. Un homme sortit de la maison et le visage de Sam se fendit d'un grand sourire.

\- J'ai failli attendre, lança Dean en s'approchant de son frère.

\- J'ai pourtant roulé comme tu me l'as appris, rétorqua Sam.

Il posa son sac sur le sol poussiéreux et fit une accolade à son aîné.

\- Merde, ça fait du bien de te revoir, murmura Dean, serrant son frère contre lui, puis il le relâcha et recula de deux pas. Tu as fait bonne route ?

\- C'était long, mais il fallait bien ça pour avoir la chance de te revoir, maintenant que je ne suis plus pris par les études.

\- Enfin que tu n'es plus pris, tu veux dire ? Bon, eh, faut que je te présente Bobby. Ce mec est génial.

\- J'en doute pas. En tout cas, t'as l'air en forme. Il prend soin de toi, on dirait.

\- Un vrai papa poule, mais lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça. Viens !

Sam suivit Dean dans la maison. Son frère lui présenta Bobby Singer, assis derrière un bureau, et ce dernier lui serra la main chaleureusement.

\- Ah, le fameux petit frère. Dean ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet.

Sam fit un sourire, le courant était aussitôt bien passé avec Bobby. L'homme était âgé et désormais à la retraite. Il était un peu bourru mais d'une gentillesse incroyable et ça, Dean l'avait déjà dit à Sam des centaines de fois. Fallait pas se fier à l'air généralement bougon de Bobby, cet homme était une crème.

Les deux frères laissèrent Bobby seul et se dirigèrent à l'étage. Dean montra sa chambre à Sam puis il le conduisit dans celle qu'il allait occuper pour quelques jours. Sam posa son sac sur le lit et s'assit sur les draps blancs.

\- Franchement, t'as l'air heureux d'être ici.

\- Je suis heureux d'être ici. Je fais ce que j'aime toute la journée. Je suis entouré de gens bien. Bobby, mais aussi Jody, une amie de Bobby qui est shérif ici à Sioux Falls. Elle passe souvent pour manger avec nous. Et bien sûr, Cass, aussi.

\- Je le rencontre quand, lui, d'ailleurs ?

\- Ce soir. On va aller boire un verre au bar. Il est.. spécial, par contre. Moi, je suis habitué, mais toi… Enfin, ne le juge pas trop durement. Il fait du super boulot et je suis content que tu me l'aies recommandé mais... des fois, je me demande franchement de quel monde il a débarqué.

Sam rit franchement. Il avait entendu parler du fait que monsieur Castiel Novak était un peu bizarre. Il avait étonné plus d'une personne apparemment et, vu la réflexion qu'il venait de faire, Dean n'avait visiblement pas dérogé à la règle. Mais Cass devait être quelqu'un de bien pour que l'aîné des Winchester l'apprécie autant.

\- Au fait, Sammy, t'as pas oublié notre virée à Las Vegas, hein ? demanda le plus vieux, s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

\- Bien sûr que non. J'ai tout prévu, t'inquiète. Bon, Jess était pas vraiment ravie que j'aille à Las Vegas, mais elle me connaît et elle sait que je ne ferai pas de conneries, alors elle n'a rien dit. Elle a confiance en moi, tu vois.

\- Tant mieux, annonça Dean, posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère et se levant pour quitter la chambre. Il laissa Sam défaire ses affaires et descendit voir Bobby. Le vieil homme était devant la télé. Dean s'assit sur le canapé et attrapa la télécommande pour changer de chaîne. Bobby râla pour la forme, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il savait que c'était l'heure de la série préférée de Dean. Dr Sexy et sa Clinique des cœurs brisés. Le vieil homme avait trouvé étrange la passion que Dean avait pour cette série quand il l'avait connu, ainsi que sa passion pour les cow-boys, mais il s'en était accommodé et ne s'était jamais permis de juger les choix de son ami.

Sam arriva un peu plus tard et plaisanta gentiment à propos des séries pour femmes ménopausées et désœuvrées, mais Dean laissa couler. Répondre ne servait à rien, et il le savait bien.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam entra dans le bar, suivant son grand frère, et il se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Dean fit un clin d'œil au barman accompagné d'un sourire et l'homme, d'à peu près le même âge que lui, lui servit deux bières fraîches. Dean les emporta avec lui vers une table et s'assit sur une des chaises. Sam prit place en face de lui.

\- Fred tient ce bar depuis deux ans. Avant, c'était à sa mère, mais elle a des problèmes de santé maintenant.

\- Tu aurais pu me présenter.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé.

\- Et Cass ?

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa montre puis se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre du bar. La porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et un homme vêtu d'un trench-coat beige entra. Il promena son regard autour de lui et sourit quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Dean. Il se dirigea vers le Winchester et son frère.

\- Sam, je te présente Cass, annonça Dean en faisant un geste de la main vers l'homme en trench-coat qui s'arrêta une fois arrivé devant la table.

Sam le détailla longuement. Dean avait raison. Ce type était spécial. Rien que dans son habillement et sa posture, on pouvait voir qu'il sortait de l'ordinaire. Il se tenait droit comme un I, les bras le long du corps et regardait Sam, la tête penchée sur le côté comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il était censé dire. Sam se leva et tendit sa main à Castiel qui la regarda en clignant des yeux.

\- Je… je suis Sam Winchester, le frère de Dean, et je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. C'est moi que vous aviez eu au téléphone pour le recrutement il y a quelques mois.

\- Votre voix m'est en effet familière.

Castiel s'assit sur une chaise, les mains posées sur ses cuisses et Sam resta quelque secondes immobile, sa main toujours tendue devant lui. Ok, il était encore plus bizarre qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, mais si Dean l'aimait bien, alors, lui aussi, devrait normalement l'apprécier.

Et Sam l'apprécia, bien entendu. Castiel était sympa, sincère. Un peu à côté de la plaque parfois, mais Sam ne s'en formalisa pas.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam resta cinq jours entiers à Sioux Falls. Il eut le temps de s'attacher à Bobby et de se familiariser avec Castiel et son étrangeté. Ce mec venait de quelle planète ?

Sam devint ami avec Castiel et c'est tout naturellement qu'il proposa le dernier soir qu'il les accompagne, lui et Dean, à Las Vegas. Castiel hésita et Dean trouva tout de suite que c'était une bonne idée. Les trois jeunes hommes prirent la voiture de Dean, une Chevrolet Impala de 1967, à la carrosserie noire, rutilante et magnifique, et ils partirent ensemble pour Las Vegas.

Dean, Cass et Sam passèrent trois jours à Las Vegas, puis ils rentrèrent à Sioux Falls et Sam s'en alla pour rejoindre Lawrence et retrouver sa petite amie qui l'attendait sur place.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Un mois et trois jours plus tard.

Mary s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche et regarda le téléphone dans sa main. C'était sans doute le plus dur, devoir appeler les amis et la famille pour leur annoncer que John venait de mourir. Une attaque cardiaque l'avait emporté brutalement dans la nuit. Sam était déjà au courant et Mary lui avait demandé de lui laisser annoncer la nouvelle à Dean, sauf qu'elle avait attendu d'avoir d'abord appelé les amis et le reste de la famille et maintenant, elle devait prévenir son fils, c'était important et urgent. Elle composa le numéro en inspirant fortement. Elle aimait son fils, mais elle savait quelle serait sa réaction à l'annonce du décès de son père. Dean resterait distant. Limite, il ne voudrait pas venir à l'enterrement, par simple fierté. Mary n'avait jamais compris le besoin que John avait eu de forcer son fils aîné à avoir une enfance si disciplinée, rigide, et bourrée de contraintes militaires. Elle aurait aimé autre chose pour son fils, un père plus doux et moins macho. Un père qui n'aurait pas juste voulu faire de son fils un bon soldat. Mary lui en voulait parfois et Dean lui en voulait tout le temps. Cette situation rendait Mary triste et démunie.

Elle mit le combiné près de son oreille et attendit. Une sonnerie… deux… trois… quatre… puis une voix essoufflée.

\- Garage Singer, Sioux Falls, Dean Winchester, que puis-je pour vous ?

Mary sursauta… cette voix, ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue et ça lui serra le coeur.

\- De-Dean, hoqueta-t-elle.

\- Maman ? s'étonna son fils. C'est toi ? Tout… tout va bien ?

Le silence se fit entendre et Dean redemanda si c'était bien sa mère, ce à quoi Mary répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Dean… je… Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ben… bien, mais je travaille, là.

\- Je pense bien, mais il faut que je te parle. Ton père… il…

et Mary fondit en larmes.

\- Maman ? Maman ?

\- Pardon, Dean. Ton père est mort la nuit dernière. Une crise cardiaque et oh, je voulais te prévenir et-

\- Sam est au courant ? la coupa Dean.

\- O-oui. Bien sûr. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas te le dire. Je voulais t'apprendre la nouvelle moi-même. Je… j'aimerais te voir à l'enterrement.

\- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

\- Il s'agit de ton père, Dean.

\- Mon géniteur, tu veux dire. Je ne le considère pas comme étant mon père. Plus depuis que je suis parti.

\- Dean… il est mort.

\- J'avais compris, merci. Je ne viendrai pas, maman.

\- De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, chéri. Je pensais que tu étais parti seulement pour ne plus le voir, pas pour-

\- Je suis parti parce qu'il ne me laissait pas libre d'être moi-même et d'avoir des idées différentes des siennes. Sam aussi est parti pour cette raison.

\- Mais Sam est revenu.

\- Et je ne reviendrai pas. Pas question que je remette les pieds à Lawrence. Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi.

\- Dean…, la voix de Mary se brisa et une larme roula sur sa joue. Dean, tu as changé maintenant. Tu fais ta vie et il me semble que tout va bien pour toi ? Ta cousine Jo m'a même dit que tu es marié, j'en suis heureuse et je-

\- QUOI ? Bordel, pourquoi elle te l'a dit ? Elle sait pas garder sa foutue langue dans sa putain de bouche, celle-là.

\- C'était à ce point un secret ? Elle m'a juste dit que tu étais marié à une certaine Cassie. C'est très bien, je trouve et j'aimerais beaucoup la connaître.

\- Je crois pas, non, ricana Dean, d'un rire amer et forcé et Mary fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi n'aimerait-elle pas connaître la femme de son fils ?

Dean soupira et Mary l'entendit grogner.

\- Chéri, on enterre ton père dans deux jours, à midi. À toi de voir si tu comptes être présent ou non, mais j'aimerais que tu le sois, même si entre lui et toi, ça ne se passait pas comme tu l'aurais souhaité. Il a agi selon ses convictions et j'ai laissé faire parce que je pensais que c'était pour ton bien. Tu étais un petit garçon fragile, il a juste voulu t'endurcir pour la vie. Il est mort, Dean, c'est quand même pas rien. Viens, s'il te plaît, et je tiens à rencontrer ta femme si tu passes par ici. Je ne te demanderai pas de rester si tu ne le veux pas, viens juste pour la mise en terre s'il t'est impossible d'en supporter plus.

\- Je verrai. J'ai du travail. Au revoir, maman !

Et Dean raccrocha.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean quitta le garage plus tôt ce soir-là et rentra directement chez Bobby. Il claqua la porte et disparut à l'étage dans sa chambre. Il prit son portable dans sa main et appela Jo, sa cousine, qui répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Dean, s'extasia la jeune fille.

\- A qui tu l'as dit ? attaqua Dean, mauvais.

\- A qui j'ai dit quoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Ne joue pas à ça, Johanna ! À qui as-tu dit que je suis marié ?

\- J'ai peut-être laissé échapper cette information de ma bouche quand ta mère m'a appelée pour m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Dean… pourquoi en fais-tu un tel secret d'état ?

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Un mois et six jours auparavant.

Dean se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il avait un mal de tête de malade. Il se redressa dans les draps et se prit la tête dans les mains. Ça tournait dangereusement, là. Il avait somme toute grandement abusé de l'alcool et il savait ne pas être le seul à l'avoir fait. Sam devait être dans le même état que lui et Cass… Cass aussi, sans aucun doute. Le jeune homme se leva péniblement et se regarda dans le miroir suspendu au mur de la chambre. Bordel, il faisait peur. Il scruta la pièce. Sam n'était pas là, mais Castiel oui, endormi sur un sofa. Dean sourit, il avait l'air d'un ange. Pas un ange comme sur les dessins avec une harpe, des joues rouges et joufflues et tout et tout... mais… bref… ! Il se secoua et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Castiel comatait, assis sur le sofa, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Ma tête me fait mal, pleurnicha l'homme en trench-coat et Dean ricana.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. On a clairement abusé.

Dean se recoucha dans le lit et regarda Castiel se lever péniblement.

\- Je croyais que les anges ne prenaient pas de cuite et qu'ils ne dormaient pas ?

Et Dean ne disait pas cela parce qu'il était encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Ni parce qu'il voulait charrier Castiel, mais tout simplement parce qu'il se posait bel et bien cette question.

\- Apparemment, boire un magasin entier d'alcool rend les anges soûls et les fait dormir. C'est bon à savoir.

\- Le Paradis, ce n'est plus ce que c'était, maugréa Dean en fermant les yeux.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel était arrivé trois ans plus tôt au garage et Dean s'était étonné de l'allure étrange de ce mec. Cheveux noirs en bataille, trench-coat beige immaculé, costard noir, chemise blanche et cravate bleue, qui plus est, mise à l'envers… le look du siècle.

\- Dean Winchester ? avait demandé l'homme et Dean avait hoché la tête en grommelant, puis son regard avait rencontré celui de Castiel. Un regard bleu et pur comme il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie.

\- Ton frère Sam nous a mis en relation.

\- Sérieux, c'est toi, Castiel Novak ? C'est toi qui viens pour le poste ?

\- Oui.

\- T'as pas de bagages ? demanda Dean, se rendant compte que ce Castiel n'avait rien pris avec lui.

L'homme au trench-coat avait simplement haussé les épaules.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Les deux hommes passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, au travail, mais aussi en dehors et puis Dean, disait très souvent qu'il se demandait de quel monde Castiel était tombé. Il disait qu'il le trouvait décalé sur Terre, comme si ce monde n'était pas vraiment le sien.

Et Castiel avait fini par tout expliquer à Dean, quatre mois après avoir commencé à travailler avec lui. Il était un ange du Seigneur qui avait été rejeté du Paradis pour désobéissance. Il aimait visiblement trop les humains et voulait trop les protéger. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Il avait été créé et formaté pour être un soldat du Paradis, pas un protecteur pour les humains. Dean, d'abord sceptique, avait fini par le croire et le prendre en pitié, parce que lui aussi avait été conditionné toute sa jeunesse pour être un soldat et qu'il avait été finalement rejeté par son père parce qu'il ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Et les deux êtres brisés s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre. Plus qu'ils auraient dû et plus que Dean ne l'aurait voulu.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Dean, d'aimer, mais ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. Il avait fait semblant d'aimer, des femmes au départ, pour faire bonne figure à Lawrence et pour que son père lui foute la paix et finalement, il avait aimé des hommes. Peu, parce que ce n'était pas son genre. Mais Castiel, c'était différent. Il ne se contentait pas de l'aimer, il en était amoureux. Certes, à sa manière brute et distante, mais il en était amoureux quand même. Et Castiel l'avait su très tôt, peut-être même avant Dean lui-même. Et Castiel, qui était un être possédant une grande sincérité avait avoué son amour à Dean quelques semaines après l'avoir renseigné sur sa vraie nature, mais le jeune garagiste n'était pas prêt à s'engager dans une relation amoureuse et avait révélé qu'il ne le serait peut-être jamais. Castiel avait dû attendre six mois avant que Dean lui avoue enfin l'aimer aussi et leur histoire avait commencé à ce moment-là. Depuis, ils s'aimaient, mais à leur façon. Un sourire par ci, par là, un geste plus tendre de temps en temps, un compliment à l'occasion, parfois un effleurement de mains ou un baiser léger quand l'envie leur en prenait et ça leur suffisait.

Puis, il y eut Las Vegas. Il y eut l'alcool et Sam qui les avait laissés au bar pour aller jouer aux cartes. Puis Dean qui était sorti dans la rue avec Castiel. Puis Castiel qui avait bu et finalement… cette chapelle sur leur chemin. L'idée débile d'aller défier le Père de Castiel avait jailli dans leur esprit, juste pour faire chier. L'idée stupide de parler à un prêtre avait suivi et enfin… un mariage. Le leur. Celui de Castiel Novak et de Dean Winchester !….

…. mais ça, à l'heure actuelle où les deux hommes étaient vaseux, encore bourrés et comataient dans la chambre d'hôtel, ils ne le savaient pas.

L'info leur arriva bien plus tard quand le service d'étage vint les réveiller et leur offrit une bouteille de champagne pour les féliciter de leur union. Les féliciter d'être désormais, Monsieur et Monsieur Winchester.

Dean avait pâli et avait failli rendre le contenu de son estomac sur le serveur d'étage. Castiel s'était juste assis d'un air éberlué sur le sofa. Dean avait claqué la porte et s'était tourné vers Castiel. Le regard vert avait rencontré le bleu.

\- Il a dit quoi ? avait demandé Dean en pointant la porte du doigt.

\- Il a dit qu'on est mariés.

\- Ouais, c'était bien ça que j'avais compris aussi. On est… oh bordel de merde ! La chapelle !

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Dean pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Totalement bourrés tous les deux, ils avaient voulu faire réagir le Père de Castiel et n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de demander à s'unir, de conclure une sorte de mariage interracial entre un ange et un humain, juste par provocation.

\- Fils de pute ! éructa le Winchester et Castiel posa ses mains sur ses oreilles. Tant de grossièreté, il avait horreur de ça.

* * *

Pour Dean, ce fut exclu dès le début de dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

Plutôt crever que d'avouer qu'il s'était marié à un homme… ou à un ange, enfin, ça changeait quasiment rien de toute façon. Pas question d'avouer qu'il était marié. Pourtant… un coup de téléphone passé à sa cousine pour une histoire de voiture qu'un de ses amis voulait vendre et Dean s'était trahi. Il n'avait tout simplement pas réfléchi et avait annoncé, sans le vouloir, qu'il était désormais marié. Et Jo, étant curieuse, avait demandé des détails. Pris de court, Dean avait bafouillé que son épouse s'appelait Cassie. Aucune autre idée de mensonge ne lui était venue à l'esprit.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Et maintenant, il était en train de fulminer contre sa cousine pour n'avoir pas su tenir sa langue. La discussion se termina par Jo qui raccrocha au nez de Dean et ce dernier qui envoya son portable valser à travers la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Tout va bien, là-haut ? cria Bobby depuis l'étage inférieur.

Dean ouvrit la porte, annonça que tout allait bien, récupéra son portable, descendit l'escalier et sortit de chez Bobby pour courir chez Castiel.

* * *

L'ange était assis sur un banc devant la maison qu'il louait à Sioux Falls. Enfin… une maison... ça ressemblait plutôt à une cabane de jardin, mais bref. L'ange n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus d'espace de toute façon. Il sourit quand il vit Dean s'approcher.

\- Bonjour Dean, dit-il, content de voir son ami venir lui rendre visite.

\- Cass, on a un problème. Jo a parlé à ma mère et elle lui a dit que je suis marié à une certaine Cassie.

\- Cassie ? s'étonna Castiel. C'est censé être moi ? Je n'aime pas ce surnom.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ton surnom. Je… je voulais pas parler de toi à Jo, tu vois. Et visiblement, j'aurais vraiment dû m'abstenir. Ah et… mon père est décédé.

Castiel leva la tête pour crocher son regard dans celui de Dean et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement.

\- Toutes mes condoléan-

\- Je m'en moque qu'il soit crevé. C'est pas le problème, son décès. Ma mère voudrait que j'aille à Lawrence pour l'enterrement et bien entendu, ma chère épouse est cordialement invitée à venir se présenter. Tu vois la merde dans laquelle je me trouve ?

\- Je crois que je comprends ce qui te dérange. C'est de me présenter à ta famille. Même à Sam, tu n'as pas dit qu'on est mariés.

\- Ce mariage… c'était une bêtise de types bourrés et cons, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On s'est mis d'accord pour ne pas casser le mariage, parce que, c'est fait, c'est fait, mais j'ai jamais promis d'assumer pour autant que tu sois devenu Monsieur Castiel Winchester. Tu me vois expliquer à ma famillepourquoi on est marié, comment on s'est marié et que tu es un ange ? On voulait juste faire réagir ton père, le but n'était pas de s'unir pour de vrai. Je suppose qu'on attendait qu'il nous l'interdise et il s'en est foutu royalement.

\- Merci, j'avais remarqué. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me rappeler qu'il n'en a rien eu à faire, dit Castiel, la voix basse en se levant pour faire face à Dean.

L'humain détourna le regard, conscient d'être allé trop loin. Ces mots avaient dépassé sa pensée.

\- Pardon, je voulais p-

\- Je sais, coupa Castiel. Tu vas y aller ?

\- Je vais aller où ?

\- Eh bien, à l'enterrement de ton père.

\- Non !

\- Dean, il s'agit de ton père. Tu devrais y aller.

\- Tu irais toi, à l'enterrement du tien ?

\- Mon père, c'est Dieu. Il ne va jamais mourir.

Dean cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je pense bien que Dieu ne va pas mourir. Mais s'il mourait, tu irais à son enterrement ?

\- Oui, annonça Castiel, sûr de lui, sans aucune hésitation.

\- Après la façon dont il t'a traité toute ta vie ?

\- Oui, parce que ce serait toujours mon père. Qu'il ait été un salopard ou pas. Sans compter que ce serait la dernière fois que je pourrais le voir.

\- Bon sang, Cass, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas simplement que tu as envie d'aller à Lawrence ? grogna Dean, pas dupe le moins du monde du discours de Castiel.

L'ange se contenta de sourire doucement. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie d'aller à Lawrence. Il avait envie de rencontrer la famille de Dean et il savait que si ça dérangeait son ami, il pouvait toujours rester caché tout en observant quand même tout ce qui se passerait. Le bon côté d'être un ange.

Castiel leva deux doigts devant le front de Dean et s'apprêta à les poser sur la chair douce, mais le châtain retint son geste fermement.

\- Oh non, on y va en voiture. Je déteste voler avec toi. Et puis, franchement, t'as pas l'impression que ça va faire louche qu'on débarque sans ma bagnole à Lawrence et qui plus est, moins de trois heures après avoir eu ma mère au téléphone alors qu'il faut plus de cinq heures de route pour parcourir le chemin depuis ici ? Hein ?

\- Je crois que tu as raison. Bien, prenons l'Impala. J'apprécie aussi les voyages en voiture.

Castiel fit glisser ses doigts de la tempe à la joue de Dean et sourit tendrement. Dean lui rendit son sourire avant de soupirer et de tourner les talons.

\- On part dans dix minutes, annonça Dean en retournant vers la maison de Bobby.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel sortit de la voiture et regarda attentivement autour de lui. Lawrence avait l'air d'être une jolie petite ville. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pris le temps d'y venir depuis qu'il était né des doigts de Dieu ?

\- Cass, magne-toi. J'ai pas envie de croiser des connaissances, grogna Dean, son sac de voyage sur l'épaule.

L'ange le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'une chambre de motel. C'était donc à cela que ressemblait la grande aventure ? Cool, pensa l'ange avec le sourire.

Dean s'assit sur le lit trônant au milieu de la chambre et laissa tomber son sac lourdement sur la moquette.

\- J'en reviens pas d'être ici. Moi ! Revenu à Lawrence. J'avais pourtant promis de plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Castiel en s'asseyant côté de Dean.

\- Histoire trop longue à raconter.

\- Peut-être existe-t-il un moyen de faire plus bref ?

Le châtain tourna la tête vers l'être céleste et son regard vert s'accrocha au bleu de Paradis.

\- Des mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout. On en parlera une autre fois.

\- Tu vas aller voir ta maman demain ?

\- J'en sais fichtrement rien, Cass. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire. Bonjour maman, c'est moi et… voilà, j'ai rien à lui dire de plus. J'aurais dû rester à Sioux Falls.

\- Dean, on ne va pas à nouveau avoir cette conversation. Tu devrais prévenir Sam, il pourra certainement t'aider à renouer le contact avec votre maman.

\- Tu sais que ma mère lui a sûrement déjà dit que je suis marié ? Tu le sais, hein ?

\- Certainement, oui.

\- Et Sam est moins con que son air ne le fait paraître. Il a sûrement compris que Cassie ne pouvait être personne d'autre que toi. Cass, Sam ne sait même pas que je suis homosexuel. Comment l'aurait-il su d'ailleurs ? Je ne l'ai jamais dit et je me suis toujours bien caché, dit Dean en baissant le regard sur la moquette.

\- A cause de ton père ?

Dean se contenta de hocher la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je vois. Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait, Dean ?

\- Des choses… je crois qu'il savait, qu'il a même toujours su. Il me trouvait petit, fragile. Il trouvait que j'aimais trop les cow-boys et je parle pas de ceux avec lesquels on joue en étant gamin. Je parle d'une véritable adoration pour les hommes habillés en cow-boy. Et il y a eu d'autres choses aussi. Comme les petites amourettes de gosses et de préado. Toutes tournées vers les hommes… au grand dam de mon père. Tu vois, je ne peux pas revenir ici et me faire voir. Je risque trop de choses, Cass. Je suis connu à Lawrence, ce n'est pas une ville si grande. J'ai grandi ici, je suis allé à l'école, au collège, au lycée... j'ai fréquenté des amis, des filles, des… garçons en secret.

\- Dean, tu as grandi, mûri, et les gens que tu as connus autrefois aussi. Ne reste pas bloqué sur tes douleurs et tes peurs du passé. Tu es ici pour ton père et surtout pour ta mère, le reste se fera tout seul et je te le redis, appelle Sam, il t'aidera certainement. Je vais… je vais aller me promener un peu en ville. Je reviendrai quand tu dormiras.

Castiel se leva lentement et fit face à Dean. Il lui releva le menton avec deux doigts et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur le front de son mari, puis disparut aussitôt, faisant sursauter Dean, par réflexe plus que par peur. Dean s'était habitué à cela. Ça avait mis du temps et Dean se replongea dans ses premiers souvenirs avec Castiel.

* * *

Un ange s'était présenté à Dean, et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas croire à un truc pareil. D'ailleurs, personne n'aurait pu y croire sans douter.

C'est un soir d'orage que Castiel avait révélé la vérité à Dean, après trois jours entiers et trois nuits entières passés à ses côtés pour un boulot à terminer urgemment.

\- Dean, tu sais pourquoi tu me trouves un peu bizarre ? Je t'ai entendu en parler avec Bobby. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Ce corps que tu vois, ce n'est pas ma vraie apparence. J'ai pris le corps d'un type appelé James Novak, un natif de Pontiac qui venait de décéder d'une crise cardiaque sur une route de campagne. Il fallait que je fuie le Paradis.

Dean s'était étouffé et avait toussé longuement en reculant de quelques pas.

\- Q-Q-QUOI ?

\- Je suis un ange du Seigneur. Un soldat du Paradis.

Et Dean avait reculé franchement. Ce type était malade ? Fou ? Bourré ? Drogué ? Psychopathe ? Ou peut-être pire que tout ça encore… ou tout ça à la fois peut-être même…

Castiel avait regardé Dean dans les yeux, puis lui avait tendu un couteau.

\- Vas-y, essaye de me poignarder, tu verras.

Dean avait hésité. Il n'allait pas risquer de tuer son collègue de travail. Pourtant… quelque chose le poussa à essayer et il poignarda en plein coeur Castiel qui sourit, puis retira lentement l'arme de son corps avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Un éclair illumina le garage et des ailes noires se matérialisèrent dans le dos de Castiel. Dean en resta ébahi,… de peur, surtout, mais aussi d'admiration. Il n'avait rien vu d'aussi badass et bandant de toute sa vie. En plus d'être sexy, et d'avoir des yeux magnifiques, Castiel était un ange… et Dean se secoua pour reprendre ses esprits. UN ANGE !

Il lui fallut tout de même plusieurs semaines avant d'accepter la réalité et Castiel dut lui prouver plusieurs fois qu'il était bel et bien un être céleste.

* * *

Dean se recomposa mentalement. Castiel avait raison, il devait appeler Sam. Mais il n'eut pas à le faire, quand il alluma son portable qu'il avait éteint pour ne pas être dérangé, un appel de Sam le fit sursauter et il décrocha, après avoir légèrement hésité.

\- Tu m'expliques ? avait directement attaqué Sam sans même penser aux formules de politesse de circonstances.

\- Sammy, écoute-

\- Non, toi écoute, Dean. Je.. t'es marié ? Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Bordel, je suis ton frère, Dean!

\- Je sais. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, mais d'abord, qu'est-ce que maman t'a dit exactement ?

\- Elle m'a dit que tu ne viendrais pas à Lawrence pour l'enterrement de papa, ça encore, je peux comprendre. Moi-même, j'y vais pour maman et pas pour lui, mais le mariage… Dean, t'es sérieux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que maman t'a dit exactement ?

\- Elle m'a dit que ça lui faisait mal au coeur d'avoir appris ton mariage par Jo.

\- Et… et c'est tout ?

\- Pourquoi ? Elle aurait eu encore autre chose à m'apprendre ? Ta femme est enceinte ou tu as déjà un môme que tu m'as caché ?

\- Heu… Sam… non, rien de tout ça. Écoute frangin, faut qu'on se voie.

\- Je suis à Lawrence, Dean, et je veux être présent pour soutenir maman après-demain. J'ai pas le temps de faire le voyage.

\- Je sais, mais je suis à Lawrence.

Un silence se fit entendre, pesant, et Dean crut un moment que son frère avait raccroché… ou était tombé dans les pommes… au choix.

\- Tu es à… Lawrence ? Toi ?

\- Castiel m'a convaincu de venir pour soutenir maman.

\- Castiel t'a convaincu ? Bordel, j'essaye depuis plusieurs années et moi, tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, t'en n'as jamais rien eu à foutre.

\- Je sais.

\- Bon, t'es où ? On peut se voir maintenant ?

Et Dean donna le nom du motel avant de raccrocher. Il soupira, assis sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains. C'était le moment de tout dire à Sam. Mais comment allait-il réagir ?

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam arriva devant le motel et sortit de sa voiture. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre louée par Dean et ce dernier lui ouvrit, le regard fuyant, un air coupable sur le visage.

\- Fais pas le chien battu, Dean. Je suis pas venu pour t'engueuler, bien que tu le mériterais grandement. T'es seul ? demanda le cadet en entrant dans la chambre et en remarquant qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit simple.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Je suis venu avec Castiel, mais il ne dormira pas ici. Il avait des choses à faire, alors…

\- Et ta femme ? s'étonna Sam, prenant place sur le lit.

Dean soupira et s'assit à côté de son petit frère, le regard sur la moquette.

\- Je n'ai pas de femme, Sammy. Maman ne t'a pas communiqué de prénom quand elle t'a raconté tout ça ?

\- Non, ou alors, je m'en souviens pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Sam, tu sais… Las Vegas… ben…

\- Ben quoi ? Tu t'es marié à Vegas ? Mais… avec qui ?

\- Pas avec toi en tout cas, murmura Dean.

Sam se figea, pas certain de comprendre où voulait en venir Dean et puis, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux.

\- Attends… t'es en train de m'avouer que tu es marié avec Castiel ou c'est mon esprit qui délire ?

\- Ta santé mentale va très bien.

Sam se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la bouche mais Dean le coupa avant qu'il ne dise mot :

\- Avant que tu l'ouvres, je tiens à te préciser que c'était une connerie de mecs bourrés, ok ? Castiel en est conscient lui aussi. Mais… on n'a pas fait annuler le mariage.

\- Heu... je comprends pas, là. Désolé, j'ai dû rater quelque chose en cours de route, dit Sam en se rasseyant lentement. Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait annuler ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Mais encore ?

Dean garda le silence, le regard toujours ancré sur cette foutue moquette à moitié moisie par les années.

\- Dean ! interpella Sam et l'aîné releva la tête.

\- Avec Cass… on a un genre de relation…

\- Un genre de relation ? Dean, j'aime pas devoir te tirer les vers du nez.

Dean se leva brusquement et fit face à son frère.

\- Écoute bien Sammy, parce que jamais de ma vie je ne répéterai un truc pareil. J'aime Cass, il m'aime. C'est arrivé comme ça, j'avais rien demandé et bref, voilà, et le mariage était une connerie mais on ne veut pas l'annuler parce que… parce que ça nous arrange sûrement bien au fond. À la base, c'était une idée pour faire chier Dieu, voir s'il allait nous arrêter, mais il **n'** en a rien eu à foutre de l'union entre moi et son fils, alors le mariage s'est fait et voilà où j'en suis maintenant et putain, je me vois pas dire ça à maman sans trembler de peur et de honte. Je vais la tuer sur le coup avec une révélation pareille et au fait, je suis gay.

Sam haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il prit le temps d'enregistrer les paroles de Dean puis il se leva et serra son frère dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureux pour Castiel et toi. Félicitations, Dean.

Et Dean se raidit. Quoi ? C'était ça, la réaction de Sam ? Mais… mais… mais, c'était pas du tout celle à laquelle Dean s'était attendu. C'était même à des années lumières de ça.

Sam se détacha de lui et lui sourit avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

\- Ah... encore un truc, c'est quoi , cette histoire de Dieu ?

Et Dean éclata de rire. C'était nerveux, mais ça avait besoin de sortir et ça lui fit du bien. Il put ensuite s'asseoir avec son frère et lui raconter qui était vraiment Castiel. Il eut le sentiment de dire la vérité pour la première fois de sa vie et il sentit brusquement son coeur s'alléger, comme libéré d'un grand poids.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam quitta son frère au milieu de la nuit et rentra chez lui pour aller rejoindre Jessica. Il lui sembla croiser le long du chemin un homme vêtu d'un trench-coat debout sous un lampadaire, le visage levé vers le ciel, qui disparut aussitôt que les phares de la voiture l'éclairèrent, mais c'était peut-être une hallucination. L'effet du bonheur, peut-être !

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Mary Winchester ouvrit la fenêtre pour mettre ses draps à l'air frais du matin et elle se figea. Un homme était debout sur le trottoir devant sa maison. Un homme aux cheveux sombres vêtu d'un trench-coat beige. Il semblait la regarder. Elle recula de quelques pas et sortit de sa chambre pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée puis elle regarda par la fenêtre à côté de l'entrée. L'homme semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Qui était-il ? Mary était certaine de ne pas le connaître et même, de ne l'avoir jamais vu de sa vie, encore moins à Lawrence. Devait-elle appeler Sam ? Elle n'en fit rien, pourtant. Le type n'avait pas vraiment l'air louche, ni même mauvais, puis elle se dit qu'il était peut-être ici en rapport avec l'enterrement de John. Elle quitta la fenêtre et remonta à l'étage pour passer une tenue d'intérieur plus décente que sa chemise de nuit et redescendit. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit sur le palier.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle au gars, qui désormais, le regardait bien en face. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Bonjour. Oh, je… je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je… je cherchais monsieur Samuel Winchester.

\- Oh, il n'habite plus ici. Il a un appartement en ville avec sa fiancée. C'est en rapport avec l'enterrement de John ?

L'homme aux cheveux sombres hocha lentement la tête et Mary lui sourit.

\- Ne restez pas sur ce bout de trottoir, venez boire un café. J'appellerai Sam si vous voulez.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et se dirigea vers la maison et vers Mary. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle lui tendit la main, mais Castiel ne la lui serra pas, alors Mary fronça les sourcils, tout en renonçant à imposer à l'homme cette forme de salutations. Elle baissa donc la main.

\- Je suis Mary Winchester, la femme de John et la mère de Sam et Dean.

\- Je sais, annonça d'un ton bienveillant l'homme aux cheveux noirs et Mary recula d'un pas.

\- Et… vous êtes ?

\- Je m'appelle Castiel Novak. Je viens de Pontiac, dans l'Illinois et j'aurais aimé parler avec Samuel Winchester.

Mary hocha la tête et demanda à ce que Castiel (prénom bien étrange) entre dans sa maison. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans un canapé mais il préféra rester debout, droit comme un I, les bras le long du corps et Mary le détailla des pieds à la tête. Mais qui pouvait bien être ce mec… ? Puis elle se dit qu'elle avait déjà entendu le nom de Novak quelque part, mais où et quand, et en rapport avec qui ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Mary servit un café à Castiel qui le posa sur la table basse sans y toucher et le laissa seul quelques instants pour téléphoner à Sam.

Son fils annonça directement qu'il allait se dépêcher de venir chez sa maman et il arriva environ dix minutes après avoir raccroché. Mary l'aurait volontiers remerciée vivement de s'être dépêché de venir. Elle n'avait en effet pas su trouver un seul sujet de conversation avec monsieur Novak. Il ne répondait que par des phrases courtes et simples ou même, très souvent, seulement par des monosyllabes comme oui, non, si… et ne posait pas de question. Il n'avait même pas touché à sa tasse de café.

\- Cass, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Sam quand il arriva devant l'ange, toujours debout à côté du canapé du salon de Mary.

\- Je voulais te voir, Sam. Il faut que je te parle.

\- Tu aurais dû demander mon adresse à Dean, ça aurait été plus simple.

Castiel s'apprêta à répondre à Sam mais Mary le coupa.

\- Vous connaissez mon fils Dean ? demanda-t-elle, surprise de cette révélation.

\- Je travaille avec Dean dans le garage de Robert Singer à Sioux Falls. Je m'occupe des comptes.

\- Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà entendu votre nom cité dans une conversation. Vous auriez dû me dire tout de suite que vous travaillez avec Dean. Comment va-t-il ? Il n'est pas venu à Lawrence avec vous ?

Castiel hésita sur la réponse à donner et finalement, il détourna le regard sur Sam sans plus se préoccuper de Mary qui garda la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Ce type manquait clairement d'éducation.

\- Sam, on peut discuter ailleurs ? s'enquit Castiel et Sam hocha la tête par la positive. Il sortit de la maison, suivi de Castiel, et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la voiture du cadet Winchester.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Castiel ?

\- Pardon d'avoir dû déranger ta maman.

\- Faut tu apprennes à parler aux gens, Castiel. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu connais Dean ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne me pose des questions et que je trahisse Dean. Je ne veux pas révéler des choses qu'il n'a pas envie que je révèle. Il m'en voudra beaucoup après.

\- Je vois. Alors, de quoi doit-on parler ?

\- De Dean, mais en fait, j'aimerais que tu viennes voir quelque chose avec moi.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de hocher la tête et encore moins de comprendre ce qui se passait. Castiel posa deux doigts sur son front et il se retrouva au milieu d'un cimetière.

\- Bordel, dit-il en reprenant son souffle, une main posée sur son coeur, Dean m'a vaguement parlé de ce truc, mais je pensais pas que ça faisait un effet pareil. T'aurais pu prévenir.

\- Désolé, je devais faire vite. Ta mère allait ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Mary ouvrit la porte pour proposer un café à Sam, mais elle s'étonna que son fils et monsieur Novak aient disparu. Comment avaient-ils pu partir si vite ? Et pour aller où ? Elle cligna des yeux quelques secondes et referma la porte, emportant la tasse fumante à l'étage. Elle la posa sur un bureau et se coucha sur un lit, le regard perdu dans le vide.

* * *

\- C'est quoi l'urgence ? demanda Sam, en regardant autour de lui. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit Dean dans le cimetière, assis devant un trou qui avait été manifestement creusé dans le but de mettre un cercueil dedans. Sam ne le voyait que de dos.

\- Il est là depuis quand ?

\- Depuis des heures, en fait. J'ai voulu le rejoindre au motel au lever du jour mais il n'y était pas. Je l'ai trouvé ici. Je ne veux pas le déranger, mais je suis sûr qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un. C'est pour ça que je te cherchais. Je peux trouver Dean n'importe où sur Terre, parce que nous sommes liés, lui et moi, mais je ne peux pas faire la même chose avec toi. C'est pour cela que je suis allé devant la maison de tes parents.

\- Je comprends. Je vais aller le voir, annonça Sam à Castiel, par contre, faudra qu'on parle toi et moi après cela. J'ai appris plusieurs choses hier soir.

\- Je sais. En réalité, je savais que Dean allait te parler de notre mariage et du fait que je suis un ange. Je connais bien ton frère.

\- C'est ce que je constate. Je… je vais aller vers lui.

Castiel hocha la tête et disparut. Sam sursauta et regarda autour de lui en clignant des yeux. Ah ben ça, il ne s'y était pas attendu. C'était flippant… et perturbant aussi.

* * *

Dean sursauta et releva la tête brusquement quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- … Sam ? j'aurais pensé que c'était Cass. Heu… salut.

Dean se releva précipitamment et passa sa manche sur ses yeux en grognant. - Comment tu savais que j'étais ici ?

\- Castiel. Dean… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici devant ce trou ?

\- J'avais besoin de respirer un peu.

\- Dans un cimetière ? Devant l'endroit où on va inhumer papa demain ?

Dean grogna puis baissa la tête.

\- Tu sais, Dean, ça me rassure de voir que ça te touche plus que tu ne veux bien le montrer. Tu devrais… prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. J'ai l'impression que tu es un peu perdu.

\- Cas a raison. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait et tout ce qu'il ne m'a pas permis de faire, il reste mon père. John est mon père et c'était pas un monstre, au final. Il avait juste ses idées à lui, son éducation à lui et… il est mort.

Dean se retourna lentement vers le trou dans la terre et le regarda longuement. Ainsi, ce serait là maintenant que John Winchester reposerait pour l'éternité. Dean avait beau être fâché, se montrer fort et distant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une vive tristesse face à cette constatation.

\- Tu veux aller le voir à la morgue ? demanda Sam et Dean sursauta légèrement. Il se retourna et secoua la tête pour signifier que, non, il n'en avait pas envie.

\- Tu veux passer un moment chez moi ?

\- Hein ? Non. Je vais aller rejoindre Cass. On se verra demain à l'enterrement.

\- Dean, maman fait une veillée ce soir, si tu veux venir… Ce sera dans le jardin. Plusieurs membres de la famille seront présents. Ellen, mais aussi Jo et Ash. Et des amis de papa. J'y assisterai aussi avec Jess.

\- J'en sais rien… je crois pas être prêt à ça. Je vais y réfléchir.

Dean fit une accolade à son frère et sortit du cimetière lentement. Sam sourit. Au moins, Dean ne refusait pas de venir enterrer leur père. Sam jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers le trou dans le sol et se détourna pour sortir du cimetière. Il devrait donc maintenant rentrer à pied. Merci Castiel !

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean claqua la porte du motel et commença à ôter sa veste quand il arrêta ses gestes, sentant le regard de Castiel posé sur lui. Un regard inquiet et un peu fébrile.

\- Quoi ? questionna-t-il, un peu inquiet.

\- Je suis content que tu sois de retour. Comment te sens-tu, Dean ?

\- Arrête d'être mon ange gardien, Cass. Sois juste… mon mari.

\- Un mari ne s'inquiète pas ?

Dean pouffa en haussant les épaules, posa sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'assit dessus. Castiel le rejoignit et resta debout à côté de Dean.

\- Merci pour Sam. Comment as-tu su que j'avais besoin de le voir ?

\- J'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur choix.

Dean se leva et fit face à Castiel.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il et une de ses mains passa derrière la nuque de l'ange. Il l'attira à lui et sa bouche se posa sur celle de Castiel, doucement, à peine quelques secondes, mais cela leur suffit.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Quand Sam arriva devant la maison de sa maman, il crut un instant qu'elle ne le verrait pas et qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui sans devoir passer par la case questions embarrassantes, mais Mary ouvrit la porte de sa maison avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la portière de sa voiture. Le fils soupira en faisant face à sa mère qui se posta devant lui.

\- Tu aurais pu m'avertir que tu allais partir avec ce monsieur Novak. J'ai été surprise.

\- Désolé. Castiel devait me parler de quelque chose et il m'a entraîné plus loin dans la rue sans que j'aie le temps de te prévenir. C'était… important.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici à Lawrence ? Je n'avais jamais vu cet homme avant aujourd'hui et je ne pense pas que ton père le connaissait.

\- C'est l'employé et l'ami de Dean. Il est venu…

Sam se tut. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'il reprenne la parole.

\- Sam ! insista Mary face au silence de son fils. Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais me dire ?

Et Sam, ne sachant pas résister au regard inquisiteur maternel, avoua un peu honteusement, que Dean était à Lawrence, parce que Castiel l'y avait entraîné. Mary en resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de demander à son fils de bien vouloir parler de la veillée à Dean et de trouver un moyen pour le faire venir. Elle avait tellement envie de le voir.

Et Sam annonça qu'il en avait déjà parlé à Dean.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel était debout, regardant par la fenêtre du motel, et Dean était assis sur son lit zappant d'une chaîne à l'autre sur la télé quand l'ange posa une question :

\- Dean, tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu as vu ton père ?

Le Winchester éteignit la télé et fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait et ce n'était pas un bon souvenir. Sam et John s'étaient disputés violemment parce que Sam voulait partir pour Stanford.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Il voulait retenir Sam pour ne pas qu'il parte faire des études de droit.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ?

\- Heu… pourquoi cette question ? Je sais pas… je sais plus. C'était il y a longtemps maintenant, mais je suppose que j'ai dû lui dire que je ne reviendrais pas à Lawrence et que je ne voulais plus avoir de contact avec lui. Pourquoi ?

\- Je repensais à mon Père. À notre dernière discussion. Il voulait que je prenne une décision. Que je fasse mon choix. Ma famille ou les humains ? J'ai choisi les humains presque sans hésitation parce que j'ai trouvé que beaucoup méritaient d'être sauvés. Alors, j'ai pris corps dans ce vaisseau. James Novak est mort juste au bon moment dans la bonne ville. J'ai trafiqué sa carte d'identité et son permis de conduire pour me faire passer pour son frère, Castiel. J'aurais pu prendre son nom… mais j'aime bien le mien. J'aime beaucoup le mien.

Dean se leva et se dirigea vers Castiel qui se retourna lentement.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela, Cass ?

\- Je n'ai pas fini. Je me souviens de cette discussion avec lui. Il m'a dit que j'avais toujours été un ange étrange, pas du tout comme mes frères et sœurs. Désobéissant. J'étais le grain de sable noir dans l'égrenage de la famille. Mais… il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait avant que je parte et je lui ai répondu que je m'en fichais bien puisque je devais de toute façon quitter son Paradis. Tu sais, ce n'était pas vrai. J'aime encore mon père. Il reste mon créateur. Il reste mon Père et je me dis parfois que j'aimerais le revoir, juste une fois pour pouvoir m'excuser.

\- Tu n'étais pas en tort. Tu avais juste le droit d'être toi-même.

\- Je sais.

\- Je vais aller à l'enterrement de mon père demain à midi.

\- C'est une bonne décision. Je suis certain que c'est important.

\- Cass, ce soir, ma mère fait une veillée pour la famille et heu… Sam m'a demandé si je voulais participer.

\- Et tu le veux ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il y aura ma cousine Jo, sa mère et aussi Ash, son demi-frère. Et peut-être d'autres personnes. Des amis de mon père, sans doute. Si j'y vais… tu sais que je vais devoir apprendre la vérité sur mon mariage à tout le monde. Je ne veux pas laisser Jo répandre la bêtise que j'ai dite. Tu ne t'appelles pas Cassie et tu n'es pas une femme, par contre, tu penses bien que je ne pourrai pas avouer que tu es un ange.

\- Je m'en doute. Gardons ceci pour plus tard.

Dean s'approcha de Castiel et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Paradis. Il déglutit lentement.

\- V-viendrais-tu avec moi ?

Castiel se contenta de répondre d'un sourire doux et sincère. Bien sûr qu'il irait avec Dean. Il était venu pour l'accompagner , après tout.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel, debout à côté de lui sur le trottoir après être tous les deux sortis de la voiture. Il regarda ensuite la maison de sa mère et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était le moment ! Oh bien sûr, il pouvait encore reculer, mais il ne le voulait pas. Castiel posa une main sur son épaule et Dean sentit une vague de courage l'envahir. Il se sentit fort et invincible avec Cass à ses côtés. Il avança et l'ange le suivit. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du jardin et Dean fit tinter une petite cloche. Sam vint lui ouvrir, le sourire aux lèvres. Il les pria d'entrer et ils pénétrèrent dans le jardin de la maison Winchester. Une petite vingtaine de personnes étaient déjà réunies autour d'une table sur laquelle une photo de John, grand format, trônait fièrement. Dean repéra tout de suite sa tante Ellen et sa cousine Jo **, l** es voisins de ses parents et Ash aussi. Il éprouva alors l'envie irrépressible de déjà faire demi tour. Ash était le demi-frère de Jo et il avait été un temps, le grand amour de Dean. Le châtain rougit mais personne ne s'en aperçut, pas même Castiel qui scrutait le jardin et les invités de madame Winchester. Cette dernière était au milieu des invités, un plateau de crudités à la main, le regard absent, la mine triste. Son visage s'illumina pourtant quand elle vit Dean et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle passa son plateau à Jessica et se dirigea vers son fils qu'elle prit dans ses bras pour le serrer fortement et tendrement.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur Novak. Dean, je suis heureuse de te voir ici. Viens vers nous. Viens vers Jo, Ellen, Ash. Ils vont tous être ravis de te voir et heureux de faire la connaissance de ton épouse.

Dean se racla la gorge peu discrètement et Castiel leva la tête vers le ciel. Si seulement le Paradis pouvait les aider… Mais fallait pas compter là-dessus.

\- Mon… épouse… ouais… elle… Oh tu sais, elle se sentait un peu… Elle avait peur de ne pas se sentir à sa place alors euh… elle a préféré que je vienne seul pour être avec ma famille et…

\- Et monsieur Novak s'est dit qu'il faisait plus partie de la famille que ta femme ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réplique de la part de sa mère. Avait-elle compris ? Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Elle tourna les talons en disant simplement :

\- Dean, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu.

Elle se dirigea vers les invités et remercia Jessica d'avoir gardé le plateau. Dean et Castiel se jetèrent un regard et Sam passa à côté d'eux pour aller vers sa petite amie, laissant les deux hommes seuls, plantés à l'entrée du jardin. L'ange se tourna vers l'humain.

\- Dean… on devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres.

\- Laisse-moi une minute, Cass. Imagine que je n'ai pas vu ces gens depuis quatre ans. Tu comprends, je ne peux pas débarquer au milieu d'eux avec le sourire comme si de rien n'était. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ma mère n'a pas vraiment été très chaleureuse avec moi. Je m'attendais à autre chose à vrai dire.

Dean regarda la maison de son enfance et agrippa le poignet de Castiel.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer la maison et mon ancienne chambre.

Et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la bâtisse.

* * *

Si le spectacle échappa à pas mal de monde, il ne manqua pas d'interpeller Johanna. La cousine de Dean fronça les sourcils en voyant son cousin partir vers la maison en tenant un homme par le bras. Elle les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle les perde de vue puis se dirigea rapidement à son tour vers la maison pour les suivre. Johanna découvrit que son cousin était entré dans la chambre qu'il occupait quand il était enfant et elle se cacha derrière le battant ouvert de la porte. Dean était là, planté au milieu de la pièce, avec un homme à ses côtés. Johanna ne le voyait que de dos. Cheveux noirs hirsutes et trench-coat beige. Drôle de type.

\- C'est donc ici que tu as grandi, dit la voix de l'inconnu.

\- En effet. c'était ma chambre, mon endroit, mon refuge.

\- Ta passion pour les cow-boys était déjà flagrante, à ce que je vois, annonça le type aux cheveux noirs en pointant un poster du doigt.

\- Ouais, t'as remarqué aussi. Même Bobby est au courant de ça. C'est dire si tout le monde le sait. Cass, on fait quoi ?

\- On fait quoi ? répéta le type qui semblait s'appeler Cass.

Cass ? En voilà un nom pas banal et étrangement, Johanna trouva que ça ressemblait drôlement à Cassie.

\- Arrête de répéter mes questions à chaque fois. C'est un peu pénible.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Cass en baissant la tête et Dean la lui releva avec deux doigts sous le menton.

Johanna plissa les yeux quand elle vit son cousin ancrer son regard vert dans les yeux du mec aux cheveux noirs. Puis elle faillit laisser échapper un glapissement de surprise quand elle vit Dean poser ses lèvres sur celles du fameux Cass. Et tout s'éclaira dans son esprit. Dean était marié avec Cassie… mais Cassie n'était pas une femme. C'était ce Cass… autrement dit, c'était Castiel Novak. Le type dont Dean lui avait parlé une ou deux fois au téléphone et qui travaillait avec lui. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas comprendre tout de suite ? C'était plutôt évident et logique. Pourquoi Mary ne lui avait-elle pas dit la vérité ? Johanna se mordit la lèvre et décida de retourner dans le jardin. Elle avisa Mary et la prit à part.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire la vérité, j'aurais compris, tu sais. Après tout, Ash est mon demi-frère et tu sais qu'il est spécial.

Mary cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas de quoi Jo voulait parler, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Quelle vérité ?

\- Sur Dean, sur son mariage.

\- Jo, avant que tu me dises au téléphone que Dean était marié, je n'en savais rien. Ça faisait bien quatre mois que je ne lui avais pas parlé. Il semblerait que le mariage soit assez récent.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre et je dois dire que j'ai été surprise. Et tu… tu n'as pas de problème avec ça ?

\- Non. J'aurais aimé que Dean m'en parle avant ou en tout cas juste après, mais bon, je le connais et ça ne me surprend pas vraiment.

\- Tu n'es pas surprise que Dean soit marié à un homme ? Depuis quand tu savais que-

\- Un homme ?

Et Johanna se mordit la lèvre.

\- Dean est marié à un homme ! s'écria Mary, faisant tourner la tête de tous les invités dans sa direction.

Dean et Castiel sortaient de la maison au même moment et le Winchester se figea en ouvrant les yeux en grand, terrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. MERDE ! Mais le Ciel lui en voulait personnellement ou quoi ? Il aurait bien aimé être au courant si c'était vraiment le cas. Il ressentit soudain un vertige et s'assit sur une marche d'escalier. Tout ça, c'était trop pour lui. Son regard croisa celui de Mary et il eut envie de disparaître instantanément sous terre. Castiel dut le comprendre car il prit la main de Dean, l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna dans la maison avant de poser deux doigts sur son front… et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'Impala garée dans la rue.

* * *

\- Merci Cass, souffla Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous a trahis, Dean ?

\- J-je… je sais pas. Mais c'est pas bon, ça. Je n'aime pas la tournure qu'a prise cette virée à Lawrence. Merde pour l'enterrement de mon père, on rentre à Sioux Falls.

\- Dean-, commença Castiel mais il fut coupé par le châtain qui se tourna vers lui, la colère luisant dans ses yeux.

\- Ferme-la pour une fois. Arrête de jouer les saints. T'es juste un foutu ange déchu, viens pas me faire ta putain de morale à deux balles. Je rentre chez moi, fais ce que tu veux, mais si tu restes ici, ne reviens pas.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Et Dean démarra sans plus attendre.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Il ignora les appels de Sam, de Jo, d'Ellen et de sa mère tout le reste de la soirée et quand il voulut sortir pour aller mettre son sac de voyage dans sa voiture pour quitter le motel, il se figea en voyant un homme debout adossé à son Impala chérie.

\- Salut Dean, lança Ash avec le sourire.

\- Mais… de… je…

\- C'était facile de te trouver, un p'tit tour sur mon ordi et j'ai pu savoir où tu créchais. Tu pars en voyage ?

\- Non, je rentre chez moi, à Sioux Falls.

\- Et l'enterrement ?

\- J'en ai rien à battre si tu veux tout savoir. J'étais venu pour soutenir maman, mais son regard quand…

\- Elle savait pas que t'es homosexuel ?

\- Comment l'aurait-elle su ? Tu crois que j'ai eu l'occasion de le lui dire quand John était en vie ? Tu crois que j'ai eu l'envie de le lui dire quand il était en vie ?

\- J'crois pas. Hep, c'est pas la fin du monde.

\- Parle pour toi ! Tu leur as dit que tu es bisexuel à tendance je sais pas trop quoi ?

Ash sourit davantage et décolla son corps de l'Impala pour avancer vers Dean.

\- Nah, pas vraiment. Mais Ellen et Jo savent que ça m'arrive de m'envoyer en l'air avec la gente masculine. Après, j'ai pas besoin de tout raconter en détails. Pis merde, mec, t'es marié. Là j'y crois pas. Qui est le gars qui a pu te mettre le grappin d'sus ? Tu me le présentes que je puisse le féliciter ?

\- Arrête de te fou-

\- Dean ?

Le châtain se retourna vivement pour découvrir Castiel derrière lui, regardant la scène la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Je suppose que c'est lui ? demanda Ash, scrutant le nouveau venu de la tête aux pieds. T'as pas choisi le plus moche.

Dean soupira et finit par présenter Castiel à Ash.

\- Donc, tu comptes vraiment t'en aller ? demanda Ash à Dean.

\- J'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je viens de briser le cœur de ma mère, je ne vois pas bien pourquoi je resterais. A l'origine, je ne voulais même pas venir, c'est Cass qui m'a convaincu.

\- Et il a eu raison. Bordel, Dean, il s'agit de l'enterrement de ton père. Tu sais, celui qui a passé plus de 30 ans de sa vie auprès de ta maman. Celui qui t'a vu naître. Ravale ta putain de fierté, retrouve tes couilles et sois présent pour ta famille demain. Tu géreras tes soucis de sexualité plus tard.

Ash tourna les talons et s'en alla à pied dans la nuit après avoir fait un dernier signe de la main à Dean.

* * *

\- C'est donc lui, Ash.

\- J'ai failli oublier que je t'en avais parlé.

\- Tu l'aimais beaucoup ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? demanda Dean, d'un ton acide, en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis ton mari, je pense que j'ai le droit de le savoir. Je suis ton ami aussi et ton ange gardien par la même occasion.

\- Tu m'emmerdes, Cass, plaisanta Dean, un sourire complice étirant les traits de son visage.

\- Je crois que je suis aussi un peu dans ta vie pour cela, pour t'asticoter. Tu veux toujours repartir à Sioux Falls ?

\- Je n'en suis plus si sûr. Ash a peut-être raison, je devrais être présent demain, ne serait-ce que pour ma maman et Sam. J'ai une proposition à te faire, Cass.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils, attendant la demande de Dean.

\- On pourrait… toi et moi… tu sais… genre, dormir ensemble dans le même lit cette nuit.

Le visage de Castiel se fendit d'un large sourire. Il avança de quelques pas, attrapa la nuque de Dean d'une main douce mais ferme et l'embrassa longuement. Le châtain en lâcha son sac de voyage. Un baiser de ce genre, partagé avec Castiel, ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Ce n'était pas leur genre, ni à l'un ni à l'autre et Dean avait pensé que ce ne le serait jamais, mais là, il sut immédiatement que ce ne serait pas le dernier baiser de ce style-là. Parce qu'il était doux, chaud, rassurant, électrisant… ce baiser avec l'ange de son coeur.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Mary remercia le dernier invité qui s'apprêtait à quitter son jardin après la veillée. Elle ferma le portail et soupira. Quelle soirée ! Après la fuite de Dean et de son étrange ami, les gens s'étaient déchaînés en multipliant les discussions et les suppositions stupides et infondées sur la vie de Dean et les raisons qui avaient pu le conduire à devenir gay. Mary s'était fâchée après avoir entendu quelques phrases fortement déplacées et presque méchantes et elle avait demandé à tout le monde de la fermer bien proprement sinon elle allait tous les virer de son jardin et de sa vie. Ce fut efficace. Les gens ne prononcèrent plus que des phrases parlant de John ou en rapport avec son enterrement. Dean était déjà oublié… mais pas pour Mary. Son fils, son aîné… marié avec un homme. En voilà un choc dont elle se serait bien passé, surtout en ce moment. Elle retourna vers sa maison et s'arrêta net devant la photo de John qu'elle regarda longuement. Il avait fallu qu'il meure pour qu'elle comprenne pourquoi Dean était parti. Ce n'était pas qu'un problème dû au fait que John voulait faire de son fils un soldat, non, c'était bien autre chose dont Mary n'avait jamais eu connaissance ni même conscience. Et maintenant , c'était comme si un voile s'était déchiré. Elle comprenait tout.

\- C'est drôle John, de là où tu es, tu le vois peut-être, mais Dean est exactement ce que tu as toujours redouté qu'il soit. Et ce qui est encore plus drôle, si j'ose dire, c'est que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnant que lorsque j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir aux côtés de cet homme, même si cette entrevue n'a duré que quelques minutes. Ce Castiel Novak... Ils sont beaux, tu sais, tous les deux. Je comprends maintenant ce que Dean avait contre toi. Qu'as-tu bien pu lui dire ou lui faire pour qu'il s'en aille en te détestant ? Bien sûr, tu ne le diras jamais. D'ailleurs, tu t'es bien gardé de me le dire. Maintenant… comment crois-tu que je vais arriver à faire comprendre à Dean que je le soutiens , que je l'aime, et que peu m'importent ses choix de vie ?

Mary soupira, emporta la photo à l'intérieur de la maison, la posa sur la table basse du salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait pouvoir aborder Dean pour lui parler et lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'acceptait comme il était. Qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle le voulait plus présent dans sa vie qu'il ne l'avait été ces quatre dernières années. Mary essuya une larme au coin de son œil et se leva. Elle sortit de la maison et entra dans sa voiture.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam sursauta dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux. Qui pouvait bien sonner en pleine nuit chez lui ? Puis, il pensa à Dean. Peut-être que celui-ci n'avait pas quitté Lawrence ? Il se leva d'un bond , se précipita vers l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte et se figea…

\- Maman ? s'étonna-t-il en reconnaissant la femme blonde qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Désolé de te déranger à cette heure-ci. J'ai réveillé Jess ?

Sam se retourna brusquement et tendit l'oreille, puis il regarda à nouveau sa mère.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Je… je pensais que ce serait Dean derrière la porte.

\- Tu le savais ? demanda Mary.

\- Pour le mariage, c'est toi qui me l'as appris et pour Castiel, Dean me l'a avoué hier soir. Tu imagines bien que Dean ne m'avait pas mis dans la confidence.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Tu savais qu'il est…

\- Gay ? Non, je l'ai appris hier soir ça aussi. Il a tout lâché sans détour quand j'ai voulu le questionner sur la question de son mariage.

\- Tu sais où il est ?

\- Maintenant ? Le connaissant, sur la route pour rentrer chez lui…. Quoique… Castiel est avec lui alors peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas partis. Attends, je m'habille et je t'accompagne à leur motel.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Tu ne veux pas quitter cette fenêtre ? demanda Dean à Castiel qui fixait l'extérieur depuis une bonne heure.

Le châtain avait eu le temps de prendre une douche et de se préparer pour la nuit. Il avait même eu le temps de consulter le programme de la télé et la carte du petit déjeuner que proposait le petit diner d'en face.

\- Cass ?

L'ange se retourna lentement et scruta Dean, le regard voilé par l'inquiétude. Dean lâcha la carte du diner, se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de l'ange. Il posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Le Paradis me manque. Ma famille me manque. Je pensais pas… que je pouvais ressentir des sentiments humains, mais j'ai appris que c'était possible pour moi grâce à toi … l'amour, l'attachement… tout ça et là… le manque. J'aime moins ce que me fait éprouver cette émotion, je dois te l'avouer.

\- Tu aimerais retourner chez toi ? Me quitter ?

\- Te quitter ? s'étonna Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. Non, jamais. J'aimerais juste pouvoir… remonter de temps en temps… mais… mon Père ne me laissera pas revenir et il n'est pas question que je quitte la Terre et encore moins que je te quitte toi. Ça va finir par passer, Dean, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Castiel esquissa un sourire et posa sa main sur la joue de Dean. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de moteur et des lumières de phares les fassent tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Dean se pencha pour regarder par la vitre. Une voiture grise venait de se garer devant leur chambre. Il jeta un regard à Castiel, lui demandant de ne pas bouger et il alla ouvrir la porte. Il vit Mary sortir de la voiture et mère et fils se regardèrent sans oser bouger. Aucun des deux ne savait ce qu'il convenait de dire.

* * *

Castiel arriva derrière Dean et s'immobilisa en penchant la tête sur le côté pour voir madame Winchester.

Mary avança de quelques pas vers son fils.

\- Vous ! attaqua-t-elle brusquement, pointant un doigt accusateur sur Castiel qui s'en étonna en sursautant, vous auriez pu me dire que vous étiez le mari de mon fils ce matin quand vous êtes venu chez moi. Ça aurait été utile que je le sache avant de laisser ma nièce le révéler à tout le monde. Je devrais vous engueuler pour ça, vous le mériteriez grandement, monsieur Novak.

\- Winchester, corrigea Dean.

Mary ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit et elle la referma en clignant des yeux.

\- Je crois que ce n'est plus le moment de cacher des choses. Alors, je te présente Castiel Winchester, mon mari. Maman, je me suis marié avec cet homme il y a un mois. Je suis gay et… c'est tout pour les révélations. C'est déjà pas mal, je pense.

\- Idiot ! cria Mary. Tu es un idiot de fils. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit, bon sang, je suis ta mère, je t'aurais soutenu.

\- Même face à papa ?

\- J'aurais essayé au moins. Tu as dû… te battre tout seul pendant tant d'années.

\- J'ai arrêté au bout d'un moment. J'ai attendu de pouvoir partir pour être moi-même.

\- Sam et moi, nous aurions été là pour toi.

Dean baissa les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que papa disait. Il disait que tu allais être triste, anéantie par une telle nouvelle et que Sam… Sam ne me verrait plus comme son grand frère adoré. Que je serais seul si je continuais de… d'aimer les…

\- Dean, soupira Mary en approchant encore de son fils. Comment as-tu pu croire que je t'en voudrais d'aimer quelqu'un, d'être aussi aimé de lui et d'être heureux ? Enfin… c'est ridicule. Je t'aime inconditionnellement et ce sera toujours ainsi. Venez à la maison, vous y serez mieux que dans ce motel pourri. J'aimerais… j'aimerais retrouver mon fils.

Dean releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa mère. Ce n'était pas la révélation de Jo qui avait fait du mal à Mary, c'était le fait de savoir que Dean lui avait caché tout cela.

Il se précipita sur sa mère et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Pardon, maman. Pardon ! murmura-t-il la voix brisée par le chagrin et la culpabilité. Je n'avais pas l'intention de… te faire du mal. Maman, je… je viendrai demain matin. Tu devrais… rentrer dormir. Cass et moi, on-

\- Je comprends, coupa gentiment Mary en se défaisant de l'étreinte de son fils.

Elle fit quelque pas en arrière et regarda Dean et Castiel, resté en retrait. Elle sourit puis fit un signe de tête avant de rejoindre sa voiture dans laquelle Sam l'attendait.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean soupira en entrant dans le cimetière. Toute la famille et les amis étaient déjà réunis pour l'enterrement de John Winchester. Le Winchester tourna son regard vers Castiel, debout à ses côtés, et esquissa un sourire. L'ange tourna son regard vers le ciel et inspira afin de trouver le courage pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Papa, je suis désolé. Si un jour tu arrives à me pardonner et que tu m'aimes encore, j'aimerais pouvoir te présenter à mon mari, Dean Winchester.

Et l'ange prit la main de Dean. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'assemblée réunies sur le terrain autour du trou creusé dans le sol.

Mary les regarda arriver et elle soupira. Mais ce n'était pas un soupir d'exaspération, ni de lassitude. C'était un soupir de bonheur.

* * *

 **ah oui, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une fin toute douce. Un happy end qui passe bien en ce jour de fête des mères :-)**

 **à bientôt pour une suite à ce texte**

 **Merci d'avoir lu**

 **Bonne journée**

 **KitsuneA**


	2. Mais papa,

**Bonjour à tous**

 **voici une petite que j'avais annoncé pour le défi de la fête des mères.**

 **Il s'agit aujourd'hui du défi pour la fête des pères. le numéro 1**

 **Conditions : Os ou drabble**

 **Max 6'000 mots**

 **fandom et pairing : Libres**

 **Interdiction d'utilisé le mot ''Mais''**

 **... toutefois, je l'ai mis dans le titre après avoir demandé à l'organisatrice de ce défi si elle était d'accord.**

 **pas de warnings pour ce petit texte.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Mais papa, ...**

\- Pas question, Castiel ! claqua une voix qui fit trembler le Paradis tout entier et bon nombre d'anges se retranchèrent, dans un froissement d'ailes inquiet, dans leur espace personnel.

\- Enfin Père, je veux juste aller me promener sur Terre et aider les humains.

\- Je ne t'ai pas créé dans ce but. Tu as une mission. Tu es un soldat qui doit défendre le Paradis, pas un bon samaritain destiné à aider les humains. Ils savent déjà s'aider entre eux et dans leur langage, ça s'appelle la solidarité.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec toi ? Je t'ai fait comme tes frères et sœurs… cependant… on dirait que quelque chose n'a pas bien fonctionné dans ton formatage. Peut-être est-ce quelque chose que Naomy devrait régler.

\- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas allé chez les humains ?

\- Castiel, je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'un ange qui choisit de partir du Paradis est un ange déchu. Tu ne pourras pas remonter. Mettre le pied chez les humains, c'est mettre un doigt dans un engrenage, comme par exemple commencer à ressentir des émotions et les anges ne sont pas faits pour ça.

\- Et si moi, j'étais fait pour ça ?

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi en bas ? Travailler ? Avoir une femme ? Tu sais que faire des enfants t'est interdit par nos lois. Ce serait trop dangereux pour la Terre mais aussi pour le Paradis.

\- Je veux seulement aider les humains. Communiquer avec eux. Voir comment ils vivent. Peut-être même… connaître l'amour, un jour.

\- Tu es fou, mon fils.

\- M-

\- Castiel, c'est non !

\- M-

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Je suis condamné à rester ici pour l'éternité alors ? demanda l'ange, la voix basse.

\- Tu es chez toi ici. Qu'est-ce qui ne te convient pas ?

\- Je ne sers à rien. Nous sommes des milliers d'anges… un seul ne va pas manquer au Paradis.

Dieu soupira. Cet ange avait toujours posé des problèmes depuis sa création. Jamais d'accord avec les lois du paradis. Toujours trop intéressé par les humains, trop curieux de leur moeurs, de leur vie, de leur comportement. Pas du tout tourné vers les relations amoureuses ou même juste amicales avec ses confrères. Décidément, Castiel était un grain de sable noir dans ce Paradis blanc. Dieu finit par dire :

\- Très bien, pars, mais ne reviens pas. Si tu prends la décision d'aller sur Terre, de choisir les humains, tu ne feras plus partie du Paradis. Tu ne seras plus considéré comme étant encore mon fils. Néanmoins, je t'aime Castiel, même si tu as toujours été un ange différent et étrange. Le petit grain de sable noir dans l'égrenage de notre famille.

\- Je veux aller sur Terre et je m'en fiche que tu m'aimes puisque désormais, je ne fais plus partie de la famille ni du Paradis.

* * *

L'ange se sentit tomber, tomber, et tomber encore et enfin, il atterrit sur Terre. Sur une route de campagne, déserte, et son regard d'ange se posa sur un homme, couché au bord de la route… L'ange s'approcha… il vit l'âme de l'homme monter au Paradis. Ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Il investit sans attendre le corps de l'homme à terre et se releva lentement en regardant ses mains. Il avait des mains, pour la première fois de toute sa vie. Il se mit debout, chancelant un peu sur ses nouvelles jambes et se dirigea vers un engin un peu étrange qui avait une porte ouverte. Il passa la tête dans ce qui semblait être ''une automobile'' et fouilla l'intérieur, d'abord du regard, puis avec les mains. Il trouva quelque chose qui retint son attention dans une sorte de mini coffre. Un objet doux, noir, qui s'ouvrit quand il le prit en main et une photo lui sauta aux yeux. James Novak ? Castiel croisa son reflet dans un miroir suspendu dans l'automobile et regarda alternativement la carte, puis le reflet dans la glace.

\- Oh… James Novak, s'étonna-t-il et il fit la grimace. Ce nom ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Castiel Novak ? Oui, c'était bien mieux.

—

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Cass ?

L'ange se retourna et cessa de regarder le paysage devant lui pour croiser le regard vert de Dean.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui. Je me remémorais mon départ du Paradis et mon arrivée sur Terre. Ce fut un grand moment dans ma vie.

\- Tu ne m'en a jamais vraiment parlé.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment posé de question à ce propos.

\- C'est vrai. Tu penses de plus en plus à retourner là-haut, hein ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le cacher. J'étais venu pour aider des humains, à la base, et je me rends compte que je n'ai finalement pas fait ça.

\- Ça dépend du point de vue. Tu m'as aidé dans la gestion du garage, ça compte, ça. Bien sûr, c'est loin de la noble et grande mission que l'ange Castiel s'était fixée, cependant, c'est déjà pas si mal, non ?

Castiel sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu as raison. Ça rentre dans le cadre de ce que je voulais faire sur Terre et il y avait encore autre chose. J'espérais tomber amoureux et c'est arrivé.

Dean s'étrangla avec sa propre salive et rougit furieusement, tentant de le cacher rapidement.

\- Je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, constata Castiel sans pour autant chercher à s'excuser de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée chez l'humain.

\- Un peu… Je commence à te connaître. Tu dis toujours ce que tu penses et c'est pas plus mal parfois. Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais pensé de ma mère et de notre virée forcée à Lawrence.

\- Ta mère est une femme formidable et je suis ravi qu'elle m'ait accepté dans votre famille. Ceci étant dit, je n'aime pas devoir lui mentir sur ma vraie nature. Serait-elle affolée d'apprendre que je suis un ange ?

Dean s'approcha de Castiel et posa une main sur son épaule, ancrant son regard vert dans celui bleu de son mari.

\- Laisse-lui du temps. Elle a eu pas mal de choses à encaisser ses derniers jours. J'ai promis qu'on retournerait à Lawrence le mois prochain, peut-être que ce sera l'occasion que tu lui en parles.

\- Peut-être. Dean, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Demain, je vais contacter mon père, je veux lui parler, je veux te présenter à lui, c'est important pour moi… alors, je vais te quitter quelques jours.

\- Euh… o-ok, bredouilla Dean ne s'étant pas attendu à cette révélation.

L'ange s'approcha et déposa un baiser doux sur les lèvres du châtain.

\- J'aimerais faire l'amour avec toi avant de partir, dit tout naturellement Castiel en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Dean qui sentit un frisson lui grimper dans le dos et le rouge lui chauffer les joues.

Cet ange prenait décidément trop d'assurance.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dieu roula des yeux. Castiel était définitivement un fichu grain de sable noir désobéissant , ne sachant jamais rester à sa place. Il allait réussir à venir, ça, Dieu en était persuadé. Il allait réussir à lui présenter son mari. Et à le lui imposer. Dieu soupira… Apparemment, il n'aurait pas le choix. Castiel était plus têtu et plus déterminé qu'il ne l'avait imaginé...

* * *

 **évidemment, il y aura encore une/des suite/s à cela. Après tout, y en a des choses à écrire sur la famille.**

 **à bientôt pour un nouveau petit texte.**

 **Bon dimanche**

 **KitsuneA**


	3. Visite au Paradis

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouvel OS qui vient agrandir les affaires de famille.**

 **On en était resté à Castiel qui comptait aller voir son père... va-t-il pouvoir ?**

 **ce petit OS nous le dira.**

 **Bon, pour ce défi, les conditions étaient:**

 **spécial fête des pères**

 **OS/Drabble**

 **6'000 mots, maximum**

 **ship et fandom libres**

 **contrainte : s'intégrer soi-même à l'histoire**

 **et j'ai galérer à trouver comment me faire apparaître dans ce texte. Alors, j'ai choisis de me faire apparaître de deux façon différentes.**

 **Déjà, en me plaçant en narratrice de l'histoire en prenant un ancien pseudo que j'utilisais quand j'étais jeune et ensuite en me décrivant briévement.**

 **bonne lecture**

 **j'espère que ça vous plaira**

* * *

Visite au Paradis

Quand on surveille la porte du Paradis, il ne se passe en général pas grand-chose. On est là, assis ou debout devant le bac de sable et on attend. Parfois, un ange sort et parfois un ange rentre, mais au-delà de ces quelques allées et venues, il ne se passe rien. On surveille la porte chacun à notre tour selon une mécanique bien huilée et cette fois-ci, c'était mon tour. J'étais là depuis trois jours, déjà. À surveiller sans rien faire d'autre. J'allais bientôt pouvoir retourner au Paradis et laisser ma place de gardienne à un autre ange quand je vis arriver deux hommes se tenant par la main. Un grand aux cheveux châtains et un autre, à peine plus petit, aux cheveux noirs et je n'eus pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour remarquer que le noiraud était un ange.

Je ne peux pas dire que je connais Castiel, ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai dû le croiser maximum deux fois au Paradis, mais j'ai entendu parler de lui. L'Ange déchu. Après tout, il n'y en a pas tellement, des anges déchus parmi nous… en fait, il n'y en a qu'un seul, Castiel. Et à ce qu'on m'a dit, il a voulu tomber. Il l'a demandé. Dieu le lui a accordé. Et le voilà, qui revient dans le coin.

Castiel et l'humain (oui, parce que le châtain est humain) s'arrêtent devant moi et me dévisagent. Je me demande comment un ange aussi beau avec une grâce aussi pure a bien pu vouloir tomber sur Terre, parmi les humains, mais ce n'est pas le moment de se poser la question. Castiel ouvre la bouche et me dit :

\- Salut Erika, j'aimerais aller voir notre Père.

Je recule d'un pas. Il n'a pas le droit, les ordres sont clairs. Une fois qu'on a quitté le Paradis, on n'y revient pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… j'hésite… j'invoque notre Père et les autres anges pour savoir ce que je suis censée répondre à Castiel, mais personne ne m'aide. Sont-il occupés ? Est-ce un test pour voir si j'obéis aux ordres du Paradis ? Je suis perdue.

* * *

oo00oo

Je suis née des mains de Dieu un vendredi, mais ce jour ne m'a pas été attribué car il l'était déjà assigné à un ange de plus haut rang que moi. Après tout, je ne suis pas grand-chose pour le Paradis. Juste un ange de plus pour agrandir les rangs d'une armée déjà bien garnie, qui ne sert à rien et qui n'a, d'ailleurs, jamais combattu quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit. Je m'appelle Erika. Même pas un nom en ''iel'' ou 'el'' comme beaucoup de mes frères et sœurs. Ça prouve que je ne suis pas un être puissant. Je ne représente pas grand-chose. Je n'ai pas de jour à moi ni même de signification. J'ai pris corps dans un vaisseau féminin. Une femme métisse, petite, aux grands yeux noirs dans lesquels brillent la joie de vivre et le bonheur. Mon hôte est sympa, on profite de parler parfois ensemble. Mais bref… je tenais à parler de Castiel.

Castiel, lui, c'est l'ange du jeudi. Né des mains de Père un jeudi matin et affilié aux larmes et à la solitude. Un ange un peu… étrange selon beaucoup. Le seul ange du Paradis à avoir voulu vivre sur Terre pour se mêler aux humains. Le seul céleste à être tombé amoureux. Le seul à avoir défié Père aussi… mais Père n'a pas réagi. Je sais pourquoi… Ce n'est pas qu'il s'en fiche, de Castiel, mais il considère que son fils a fait des choix qui ne sont pas compatibles avec les lois du Paradis. Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Père peut très bien changer les lois quand il le veut, pourquoi ne le fait-il pas alors dans ce cas précis? Par peur ? Par orgueil ? Par manque de volonté de changer ? Allez savoir.

* * *

oo00oo

J'ai dit non à Castiel, je ne l'ai pas laissé passer mais je l'ai laissé auprès de Samandriel et je suis remontée pour aller voir Père.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Castiel n'a plus rien à faire au Paradis. Je ne veux pas le voir ici, a répliqué durement Père quand je lui ai parlé de la requête de son fils déchu. Il a choisi de partir, il savait à quoi s'en tenir.

\- Mais, il est devant la porte avec son ami, Dean. Je crois que c'est vraiment important pour lui.

\- C'était important pour moi qu'il obéisse à mes ordres. Je ne tiens pas à rencontrer son ami. Je l'ai vu d'ici, je n'ai pas besoin de plus que ça. On ne rencontre pas Dieu seulement parce qu'on le veut.

Je suis repartie la tête basse, je savais que ça ne servirait à rien d'insister. J'allais finir par être bannie du Paradis, et ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais. Pour rien au monde. Alors, je suis retournée voir Castiel et son ami aux yeux verts. On s'est assis sur le banc devant le bac à sable et on a regardé devant nous en silence. Pour Castiel et moi, c'est facile, nous sommes des anges. Nous n'avons pas besoin de bouger, nous pouvons rester silencieux et immobiles pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois…. Et plus, s'il le faut, mais pour Dean, ça a été plus compliqué. Il a tenu une heure, environ, puis a fini par s'énerver.

\- Je me casse, a-t-il annoncé en se levant, fâché, et Castiel s'est levé d'un bond pour lui attraper le poignet et l'empêcher de s'en aller.

\- Dean, j'aimerais le voir.

\- Cass, tu réalises qu'il ne va pas céder ? S' il y a quelqu'un de plus buté que toi, c'est sûrement Dieu, non ?

\- Sans aucun doute, mais je ne m'en irai pas d'ici avant qu'il ne t'ait rencontré. S'il te plaît, a-t-il supplié son ami.

Dean s'est gratté la tête, a crocheté son regard vert dans celui du vaisseau de Castiel et a fini par céder. Il s'est rassis sur le banc.

* * *

oo00oo

Je ne les ai pas vus tout le temps, parce que j'ai dû remonter au Paradis quelque temps, mais je sais qu'ils ont passé treize jours près de la porte du Paradis. Assis sur le banc ou dans la voiture qui semblait être à Dean. J'ai dû admettre qu'ils avaient de la patience, ces deux-là. Au matin du quatorzième jour, Dieu décida qu'il en avait assez de les voir assis près de la Porte et il s'est décidé à passer le portail, alors les autres anges et moi, nous avons regardé depuis le ciel ce qui se passait en bas.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Euh… c'est lui Dieu ? a demandé Dean quand notre Père s'est retrouvé en face de lui.

C'était clair que notre Père n'avait pas choisi le vaisseau le plus imposant. Chuck Shurley était un type pas franchement grand, pas franchement épais et à l'air un peu ahuri en permanence, comme s'il ne dormait jamais assez. Pas de quoi faire trembler les être humains. Castiel a levé les yeux au ciel, d'agacement, sûrement.

\- Dean, il s'agit de mon Père, s'il te plaît. Je te présente Dieu.

Et Dean a ricané un peu, la situation n'était certainement pas banale de son point de vue. Combien d'humains sur Terre ont pu se vanter d'avoir rencontré Dieu ? Aucun, à ma connaissance. Ceux qui le font croire, sont des menteurs ! Seul, Dean Winchester, pourra se targuer de l'avoir rencontré, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en vantera pas.

\- Père, je te présente Dean Winchester, mon mari, a annoncé Castiel avec un sourire tendre.

Père a regardé l'humain en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais qui il est. Je vous surveille, vous savez. Castiel, tu ne mettras pas les pieds au Paradis, et ton ami, encore moins. Seulement quand il sera mort, ce qui arrivera…

Mais Père a laissé sa phrase en suspens. Il n'a pas le droit de dévoiler leur avenir aux humains. Heureusement, en fait ! Dean a dégluti, se rendant compte que Dieu savait quand il allait mourir. Il a furtivement regardé Castiel et a soupiré puis, a tendu sa main à Dieu qui l'a considérée d'un œil soupçonneux, comme si elle allait l'attaquer ou lui voler ses pouvoirs.

\- C'est pas grave, a maugréé Dean, laissant retomber sa main mollement vers son corps. J'aurais dû me douter que Dieu non plus, n'est pas très au courant des us et coutumes des humains en matière de salutations. Bref… content de vous avoir rencontré, beau-pè… enfin, Dieu.

* * *

Un ange a éclaté de rire, se bidonnant soudain comme un imbécile et tous, nous avons immédiatement su qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de personne d'autre que Gabriel. L'Archange un peu spécial. Gabriel, c'est le comique. Le petit blagueur de notre grande famille. Visiblement, son rire voulait dire : Bon sang, j'apprécie ce mec !

* * *

C'est là que Dieu a tourné les talons, est remonté au Paradis et s'est énervé à peine arrivé devant nous. Pour deux raisons : nous n'étions pas censés espionner sa rencontre avec Dean et Castiel et… nous avions ordre de surveiller Gabriel qui venait de traverser la porte du Paradis. OUPS ! Nous le savions, pourtant. L'une de nos missions les plus importantes en tant que gardiens du Paradis était de ne pas laisser Gabriel aller sur Terre, jamais. Parce que Gabriel avait déjà le don de créer le bordel au Paradis, et sur Terre, ce serait encore une autre histoire.

Père nous a tous regardés, chacun à notre tour, clairement déçu de nous et énervé contre ses anges. Je peux vous dire qu'on s'est fait plutôt petits pendant plusieurs jours. Puis, il a fallu qu'on se mette à s'occuper du problème qu'allait poser le fait que Gabriel soit sur Terre. Il venait de trouver un vaisseau et ça allait commencer à devenir n'importe quoi. Et il avait choisi ses cibles. Son adorable petit frère, Castiel, et son humain de mari, Dean !

* * *

 **Bon, il faut que je vous le dises, j'ai triché un peu sans faire attention.**

 **Parce que je sais déjà quel sera le prochain défi pour le 3ème texte de fête des pères, j'ai fait la fin en fonction de ça.**

 **Ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai écrit d'une traite sans y penser et quand je me suis relu pour poster ce OS, je me suis dit, MERDE, c'est de la triche en fait.**

 **Bref,**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	4. L'Archange Gabriel est sur Terre

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **3ème défi pour la fête des pères**

 **conditions :**

 **OS ou drabbles**

 **6'000 mots maximum**

 **Ship et fandom libres**

 **Contrainte :**

 **Crossover**

 **Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas la reine du crossover et je ne savais pas quoi faire avec mes deux amoureux préférés... du coup.. j'ai eu un peu d'aide de Gabriel (d'où la petite triche par inadvertance du chapitre précédent).**

 **Je sais pas si on peut vraiment parler de crossover pour ce petit texte, mais vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bien entendu, il y aura encore une suite à cela pour le prochain défi de fête des pères**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **L'Archange Gabriel est sur Terre**

Gabriel était sur Terre depuis deux semaines et il s'y plaisait bien. Les humains étaient vraiment des animaux marrants. Ils flippaient pour un rien, s'énervaient à tout bout de champ et criaient comme des forcenés dès qu'un truc les dérangeait. Vraiment, Gabriel ne s'ennuyait pas et il n'était pas décidé à remonter au Paradis malgré les nombreuses demandes de son Père. Pis en plus, il avait trouvé sur Terre une chose totalement inconnue et inexistante au Paradis. La Télé ! Eh oui, la Télé avec une majuscule, parce que ce truc méritait amplement d'être élevé au rang d'objet d'inspiration divine.

Une boîte à images magique qui diffusait des émissions à longueur de journée et même la nuit pour la plus grande joie de Gabriel. Sérieux, ce truc, c'était la meilleure invention de toute l'humanité. Ce que les humains avaient su faire de mieux dans leur existence sans grand intérêt. Bordel, Gabriel aurait pu embrasser chaque humain de la Terre juste pour les remercier pour l'invention de la Télévision – avec une majuscule, s'il vous plaît. Sans déconner ! Un objet qui méritait d'être l'objet d'un culte à lui tout seul.

* * *

oo00oo

Gabriel suivait de loin la vie de son petit frère Castiel. Celui-ci semblait passer son temps dans une maison toute simple mais charmante avec son ami Dean Winchester. Les deux hommes passaient leur journée dans un hangar pour bagnoles que les humains utilisaient pour se déplacer et le reste du temps, ils étaient dans leur bicoque aux volets gris. Gabriel les observait depuis deux semaines et c'était pas drôle du tout. Ils ressemblaient pas aux Kardashian, ces deux-là. Ils auraient tourné une émission pour la télé-réalité, il n'y aurait eu personne devant l'écran.

Castiel et Dean étaient définitivement des humains chiants à pleurer. Il ne se passait absolument rien d'amusant dans leur petite vie bien rangée, dans leur petite maison, au milieu de leurs petits meubles. Tous les matins, ils sortaient de leur maison à sept heures piles pour aller au garage de Robert Singer et ils en ressortaient à midi pile pour aller manger chez Bobby Singer. Ils revenaient au garage à quatorze heures et en ressortaient à dix-neuf trente pour rentrer chez eux. Sauf le jeudi, ce soir-là, ils allaient manger chez Bobby avec leur amie Jody. Une vie d'un ennui mortel que Gabriel ne comprenait pas. C'était quoi l'intérêt d'avoir une vie si c'était pour ne rien en faire de particulier ? À quoi cela servait-il de mener une existence réglée comme une horloge suisse ?

* * *

Gabriel décida un après-midi que cette existence routinière et mortellement monotone n'aboutissait à rien, tournait à vide, manquait de poivre et de sel ! Bref, son frère et son mari avaient définitivement besoin de changer leur façon de vivre. Fallait s'amuser un peu dans la vie, non mais oh !

* * *

oo00oo

Dean sursauta dans son lit , ouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un bond. Il n'était pas dingue, il avait bien entendu un bruit chez lui. Il regarda le lit, puis fouilla des yeux la chambre et s'étonna de ne pas trouver Castiel dans le coin. Où était donc passé cet ange ? Son ange ? Il sortit de la chambre en silence et attrapa un marteau dans sa boîte à outils posée sur le meuble du couloir. Il avança vers la cuisine à pas de loup. Visiblement, il y avait bien quelqu'un dans la maison. Il entendait du bruit comme si on cherchait quelque chose. Il arriva près de la cuisine, se tapit contre le mur et écouta attentivement. La porte du frigo claqua et Dean se précipita sur l'intrus. Il voulut lui écraser son marteau sur le dos pour le blesser mais l'homme – car c'était un homme- retint son geste sans même avoir besoin de se retourner. Le mec était plus petit que lui, avait des cheveux bruns et il se retourna lentement en souriant. Un sourire rempli de malice… Dean remarqua que l'intrus tenait une part de tarte dans sa main. Sérieux, le mec s'était introduit chez lui pour voler de la tarte ? Le type aux cheveux bruns le regarda attentivement, puis il fronça les sourcils en avalant un dernier morceau de sa part de tarte.

\- Mmmh, c'est bon ce truc. Ah… je tenais à vous voir de près au moins une fois.

Dean cligna des yeux, complètement interloqué, incapable de comprendre la situation. C'était qui, ce barge ?

\- Bien, maintenant qu'on a fait connaissance vous et moi, je-

\- Attendez, coupa Dean, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni ce que vous foutez chez moi. Vous allez me le dire avant que je vous éclate la tête à gros coups de marteau, menaça le Winchester en brandissant son arme improvisée.

\- Allons, vous n'allez pas le faire. Vous finiriez en prison et du coup, Castiel finirait ses jours seul. Ce qui représente quand même l'éternité pour lui.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Comment ce con savait-il qui était Castiel ?

\- Allons, Dean, vous n'avez pas compris ? Mince…

Le type tendit sa main à Dean avec le sourire.

\- Gabriel ! Je suis le grand frère de Castiel.

\- Ça aurait été bien de me le dire dès le début. Ou même mieux, de sonner à la porte et d'être invité chez moi en bonne et due forme. J'apprécie moyennement votre comportement. Vous êtes un ange ?

\- Pas vraiment. Non, moi c'est Gabriel. L'Archange Gabriel.

Dean ouvrit la bouche et les yeux en grand.

\- Rien que ça ! Et qu'est-ce qu'un emplumé comme vous fout chez moi ? Où est Castiel ?

\- Ah Castiel…, je l'ai envoyé s'amuser un peu plus loin. Le pauvre, il n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Dean serra les mâchoires et sa main se crispa sur le manche de son marteau. Il avança d'un pas menaçant vers Gabriel qui ne cilla nullement. Au contraire, l'Archange le contourna et partit en direction du salon d'une démarche nonchalante en soupirant. Il s'assit sur un canapé bleu délavé et attrapa le magazine de télévision pour le feuilleter et lire les programmes. Dean cligna des yeux en le regardant faire. Il se croyait chez lui ou quoi ? Il déposa son marteau sur la gazinière et rejoignit Gabriel au salon.

\- Où est Castiel ?

L'Archange ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui, continuant comme si de rien n'était à lire son programme et il répondit :

\- Je l'ai envoyé faire un tour dans le monde de la télé. Sans pouvoirs, bien sûr.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Dean, pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

\- Je trouvais la vie de mon frère très ennuyante, j'ai voulu y introduire un peu d'action. D'ailleurs…

Gabriel claqua des doigts et Dean se retrouva à un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne reconnaissait absolument rien.

Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré avait fait ?

\- Sérieusement ? cria Dean en serrant les poings, fou de rage. On se moque de moi, là !

Maintenant, il en était sûr, quelqu'un devait lui en vouloir personnellement. Peut-être Dieu lui-même ou carrément, le Paradis tout entier… c'était pas possible autrement.

Dean se calma, se passa une main sur le visage en soufflant et prit le temps de regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un parc… mais pas un parc qui semblait réel. Un parc qui semblait être sorti tout droit d'un dessin animé. Plus précisément, d'un cartoon. Il cligna des yeux et avança vers un petit étang dans lequel un canard noir se baignait en chantant. Est-ce que Gabriel l'avait vraiment envoyé dans le monde de la télé ? Vraiment ? Il voulut s'approcher de l'eau mais une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il se retourna vivement. Castiel était devant lui. Avec son trench-coat, sa cravate bleue, son costard, ses yeux purs et ses cheveux noirs légèrement hirsutes et aussi, son auréole… Attendez…. Une auréole ?

\- Depuis quand tu as une foutue auréole sur la tête ? demanda Dean, sans penser à poser d'abord d'autres questions beaucoup plus importantes.

\- J'ai toujours eu une auréole. Tout comme j'ai toujours eu des ailes, annonça Castiel en se tournant pour montrer à Dean deux petites ailes noires qui ornaient l'arrière de son trench-coat beige. Très seyantes ces petites ailes noires de cartoon, mais nettement moins badass que celles que Castiel lui avait montré un soir d'orage, songea Dean.

\- Ça t'aurait tué de me mettre dans la confidence ? Je savais que tu avais des ailes, mais pas une foutue auréole au-dessus ta caboche.

\- Dean, où sommes-nous ? demanda Castiel en regardant autour de lui, changeant ainsi de conversation.

\- Ton pote Gabriel, là, il nous-

\- Gabriel n'est pas mon pote, coupa Castiel, c'est mon grand frère.

\- Si tu veux. Bref, ton grand frère, là, il nous a envoyés, selon ses dires, dans le monde de la télé.

\- Tu as rencontré Gabriel ? s'étonna Castiel.

\- Tu percutes que maintenant ? Oui, j'ai rencontré Gabriel. Cet enfoiré est entré chez nous, t'a envoyé ici, puis il m'a envoyé ici aussi et il a bouffé ma tarte !

\- Je suis désolé. Je crois que mes frères et sœurs l'ont laissé s'échapper. Une des premières missions que notre Père nous a confiées quand nous sommes nés était celle de surveiller Gabriel et de ne pas le laisser venir sur Terre.

\- Ah ben bravo, mission réussie ! Bravo les anges.

\- Dean.

Dean fit un sourire contrit à l'ange et s'excusa platement.

\- Où somme-nous ? questionna à nouveau Castiel.

\- Ben… je veux pas m'avancer trop vite, mais on dirait bien qu'on est tombé dans le monde des Looney toon's… et j'en reviens même pas dire ça tellement c'est barge. Depuis quand les anges peuvent envoyer les humains dans des cartoons ?

\- Eh bien, les anges sont dotés de grands pouvoirs. Nous pouvons transformer la réalité, modifier le cours du temps et revenir dans le passé. Il est tout à fait possible d'envoyer quelqu'un dans un monde parallèle, ou dans une autre réalité. Gabriel est un Archange, il est plus puissant qu'un ange classique et il aime rire et jouer.

\- Ah génial… tu pouvais pas avoir un grand frère aussi coincé que toi ! Ben non, bien sûr, fallait qu'on tombe sur le rigolo de la bande. Magnifique !

Dean regarda autour de lui, écarta les bras.

\- Et comment on se tire d'ici, maintenant ? cria-t-il d'un ton mélodramatique, surjouant le désarroi comme seul un mauvais comédien saurait le faire.

Castiel haussa simplement les épaules.

* * *

 **j'espère que vous avez apprécié.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
